Freedom
by jiskah
Summary: [Set after season 5 finale] After Neal got kidnapped Peter tries to figure out what happened. When help from an unexpected side gives him the lead he needs he is less than thrilled. A cat and mouse game starts with Neal as price and soon they have to find out the whole thing is more than it appeared :The most dangerous opponent ever wants Neal for his plan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Easton and USA Networks. I am just playing with them.

Author's Note: So my first White Collar story. The character's became a bit OOC over the time so don't hurt me. It was something that kept stuck in my head for weeks.

* * *

Tired and like the weight of the world laid upon his shoulders Peter came home. Like he always did the last three weeks he picked up the mail, petted Satchmo's ear for a short moment before he threw the mail on the table in the living room and went to order dinner from a delivery service. Some still packed boxes reminded him of Elizabeth. He didn't call her to tell her what happened because he thought she wouldn't understand why he felt responsible. A year ago she would, Peter knew for sure but this year changed all of them.  
Even if the higher ups thought Neal ran Peter knew it better. The last time Neal ran he gave him the signal and Mozzie vanished along with him to Cape Verde. This time was different. No one was after him since they got Rachel behind bars again. Diana and Jones also thought something was off and he didn't even want to start to think about all the crazy theories Mozzie threw at them once a day. They all knew Neal well enough to know he didn't vanish voluntarily but why and who was still a riddle.  
Peter got pulled out of his dark thoughts by the doorbell. Confused he blinked a couple of times till he answered it and payed his dinner. On his way to the dinning area he switched on the lights to chase away the darkness not only inside the house. While he ate Peter he went through the mail more out of duty than with real interest. The postcard between all the all the other mail didn't get his attention first. Peter needed a second to realize it was a postcard from France. With a strange feeling it might have to do with Neal he picked it up again and looked at it closer. The card itself was a picture of the Eiffel tower. He turned it around to find his address written in a neat female hand writing. The message on it was simple and yet it made him shiver: **I am Rachel Turner.**

Jones already got a bad feeling when he came to work and Peter was nowhere to be seen. The feeling got worse when his boss came in later than usual looking like hell came to haunt him personally.  
"Jones, Diana, office." Peter ordered strict. Both agents exchanged glances but shook their heads in the negative. But both knew it had to do with Neal.  
They entered the office and spotted immediately the postcard in Peter's hands.  
"What's that?" Diana asked curious.  
"See yourself." Peter handed it over. Jones stepped closer to Diana to see himself too.  
"We got her under arrest." Jones stated surprised.  
"We don't. I was at the correction center before I came here. At some point she got exchanged with an other woman after we got her at this fort. I want to know when and where!"  
"You think she is behind Caffrey's disappearing act?" Diana inquired.  
"When she walked free all this time everything is possible. I want a check up on this hand writing."  
"I check that." Jones offered and vanished.  
"I follow her trail." Diana followed him.  
Peter stayed there and stared at the postcard. He still didn't knew what all this meant or why she almost bragged about the fact she is free but he was sure he will find out soon. The only thing he really didn't get was why she kidnapped Neal now. The diamond was still in safety and both made sure their way of living wouldn't fit together. Peter thought she gave up after the Fort Trotten disaster but it seemed like they underestimate her again.  
Determined to find out what all this was about Peter got up to see the only one who could help some more with their investigation. Since Neal disappeared Mozzie became more paranoid then he was before and the only way to talk to him was to go to June first. Somehow the older lady became some kind of messenger for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had to admit it was a weird feeling to see June and knowing Neal won't be upstairs in the penthouse planning the next mischief to make his life difficult. The maid lead him to the parlor and a moment later June came in wearing the same sad expression like him.  
"Peter, what brought you here?"  
"Do you still have contact with Mozzie?"  
"Surely, can I help somehow?"  
"I need his help. I know he went into deep hiding after Neal vanished and he won't react to a call from me..."  
"Of course, Peter. Is there something I should tell him?"  
"Rachel is still free."  
"Excuse me?" June asked surprised.  
"Somewhere she got exchanged with an other woman."  
"She is still out there? How do you know?"  
"She wrote me a postcard. I was at the correction center this morning to see if this was just a bad joke and we are still confirming it's her writing but..."  
"You think it's true."  
"I do. But I don't know why she did this and it's making me crazy."  
"I am sure you will find the answer."  
"Thanks for your faith, June."  
"You caught Neal. You will get him back."  
Peter frowned and the way his eyes moved June could tell he got an idea.  
"That's true. And Neal used to do this postcard thing too..."  
"You think there is a connection."  
"Maybe. I can't believe I didn't thought of this earlier."  
"You were busy checking for this woman."

Peter barely made it back into his office when Diana and Jones came storming in with news. Both looked everything but happy.  
"We got a confirmation on the writing. It's really Rachel Turner." Jones told, "But I don't get it why she tells us about her being free. She could live a good life with keeping us believing she is behind bars."  
"I don't get that too at the moment." Peter admitted, "Diana?"  
"Our guys brought her to the correction center and handed her over to one of the guards. There we loose it. The only way they could make this exchange was in that very moment."  
"How can someone pose as a guard there and no one notices anything?" Peter asked angry.  
"I have no idea. I rather want to know who and why. We know she had an accomplice at Fort Trotten but he gave up on her."  
"Maybe to prepare her escape?" Jones suggested.  
"Could be but she also could try to force her way through us with taking Neal hostage."  
"You think she didn't know this was the plan?"  
"No... I never understood why she gave up." Peter said thoughtful.  
"Something Neal said?"  
"What could he have said to make her stop? It would be like a puppy fighting an angry lioness." Diana threw in.  
"He always knew when he had to give up."  
"You think he talked her into surrendering?"  
"Who knows? She loves him. He would be the only one who could do that." Peter told.  
"Maybe that's behind his disappearance."  
"You think she kidnapped Neal, Jones?"  
"Could be a lead."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why?"  
"This postcard... did it come from France?"  
"Yeah, it's been send from Paris. Why?" Diana confirmed.  
"The first card from Neal that came from Europe got send from Paris."  
"You think she is replaying this? Why?"  
"Because she became obsessed with Neal. Just think about all the information she got on him and all of us." Jones made them remember.  
"But if she got Neal wouldn't it be wiser to keep shut?"  
"It would but she became irrational at the end."  
"No, not irrational." Peter disagreed, "She was very rational. Thought ahead of everything... This postcard has a meaning and it's connected to Neal but I am sure she doesn't got him."  
"What makes you so sure, boss?" Diana wondered.  
"Because she was right. She and Neal have a lot in common. I want an international search on her. Contact Interpol and treat her like you are searching for Neal."  
"You know we only got him because of Kate?" Jones asked to be sure.  
"And we will get her because of Neal..."  
With more certainty than before Peter looked at the postcard that just became some life line for Neal.

Elizabeth came back from lunch with a colleague when she spotted at familiar figure in the hallway. The young man stood there lost in admiration for one of the paintings when she came closer with a frown.  
"Neal?"  
With a big smirk he turned around. His eyes sparkling in some childish happiness.  
"Hey, Elle. I hoped to see you."  
"Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" she looked around to see if Peter might be around.  
"Oh, don't worry. I am free."  
For demonstration he pulled his trousers up where the anklet used to be.  
"What? How? That's great but..."  
"What I am doing here?"  
"Yeah, for starters..."  
"I hope to get a glimpse on the Hope Diamond."  
"Neal..."  
"No, not like you think. Seriously, I'll be a honest one for a change. I just thought taking a look at it will help me decide what to do now."  
"Because it's twin caused all this trouble. I understand." Elizabeth said sympathetically.  
Neal looked around like he expected someone. Some jewelry blinked in the light under his shirt.  
"You think it's a good idea?"  
"Of course. What's that jewelry?"  
He looked at her uncomprehending but started to smile a moment later. Neal pulled the chain out and showed it to her.  
"It belonged to Ellen. I found it after she died."  
Elizabeth took a closer look at the little pendant on it.  
"Is this an angel?"  
"It's archangel Michael. The patron of the police officers and soldiers. She claimed it to be her lucky charm."  
"Now you hope some of it's luck will help you?"  
"Who knows? At last it's something that reminds me of her." he said with a sad hint in his voice.  
"And alone this will help you. What do you plan now?"  
"Don't know. See places I didn't visit before."  
"Does Peter know you are here?" Elizabeth asked more out of habit but the the short wavering in his face told her something was off.  
"He does." Neal replied seconds later his usual cheery self again, "I mean he had to remove the anklet."  
"Yeah right." she said slowly, "But you have to excuse me. I have to go back to work."  
"Of course. I don't want to keep you from it."  
"I know. Good to see you."  
She hugged him goodbye and got again the feeling something wasn't right. While she walked back to her working place she wrote Peter a text message to set a time to call to make sure he was available.


	3. Chapter 3

In the evening Peter ran back and forth like a caged tiger and waited for Elizabeth's call. She didn't wrote why she wanted to call but the fact she set a time with him was enough to leave him nervous fearing the worst. The moment the phone went off he breathed out relieved.  
"Hey, hon."  
"Hey, Elle. What's up? So busy you need to set up a call date?" he tried to joke his gut feeling away.  
"No, not really. Honey, why didn't you tell me Neal finally got free?"  
"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about."  
"He visited me at work. Without an anklet."  
"Elizabeth, there is something I need to tell you."  
"He ran, didn't he?" she asked worried.  
"No, he got kidnapped."  
"When? Why didn't you tell?"  
"More than three weeks ago."  
"The day I moved to Washington?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Peter, why did you keep shut?"  
"We thought at first he ran but two days later Mozzie appeared at my doorstep and asked me if we sent Neal undercover again."  
"Now you say it... it was weird Mozzie wasn't around. They are inseparable."  
"What did he want there?"  
"He said he wanted to see the Hope Diamond to decide what comes next. He didn't look like a hostage …."  
"But?"  
"He was weird."  
"Suit, you wanted to talk?" Mozzie entered the house with a dramatic air.  
"Mozzie, not now. I am on the phone with Elle."  
"HI ELLE" Mozzie shouted.  
"Peter put me on speakers."  
With a sigh he followed her order.  
"You are on speakers, hon."  
"Hi Moz, did you see Neal recently?"  
"Not since he got kidnapped. Actually that was the reason I should come over. Your husband wanted my help."  
"I guess we can skip that now."  
"Neal was here today." Elizabeth told again.  
"What? How did he look? Is he fine?"  
"Calm down, Mozzie. I think he is fine but he is weird. Did you know something about a chain with an Archangle Michael pendant?"  
"No, should I?"  
"Neal wore one. He said it was Ellen's."  
"Not possible. I cleared her house with him. I would have seen some."  
"Are you sure?" Peter asked.  
"I am not stupid, suit."  
"Behave guys. There was something else. When I mentioned Peter he … I can't explain it. He looked like he remembered something or so."  
"Maybe he thought about the lecture he will get..." Peter growled.  
"No, it looked more like …... he remembered a dead person. And he tensed when I hugged him goodbye. Like he was afraid of something."  
"You want to say he wasn't himself."  
"Yes."  
"Elle, Neal is a conman..."  
"But we know him."  
"Listen to her." Mozzie chimed up again.  
"So what shall I do with this? First this weird postcard from Rachel and now this..."  
"Postcard?"  
"Yes, that's why I wanted your help, Mozzie."  
"What postcard?" Elizabeth asked curious.  
"I got a postcard from Rachel yesterday. It's from Europe. I think she is replaying the cat and mouse game Neal and I played all these years."  
"Sounds plausible. She studied him but isn't she behind bars?"  
"No, she isn't." Peter rolled his eyes at Mozzie.  
"Ok, I think you two have a lot to do. And Peter?"  
"Yeah, Elle?"  
"I want to know when something happens about Neal."  
"I will keep you up to date."  
"Thanks."

Elizabeth ended the call and Peter looked at it surprised.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, not so long ago I could have swear every oath she wants to be as far away as possible from him and makes him responsible for everything."  
"Maybe Washington make her rethink this?"  
"Maybe."  
"So, the postcard?" Mozzie said and reached out waiting.  
"It's at the office."  
"How shall I help you then?"  
"You know the route Neal traveled years ago with Alex through Europe."  
"Maybe." Mozzie said defensive.  
"Moz, this isn't the time for games. You want to find Neal as much as I do."  
"What makes me wonder why he showed up at Elizabeth's working place at the museum."  
"Who knows? Maybe he could escape and tries to find help?"  
"Nah, suit, you should know better. He could have come back directly."  
"So your theory?" Peter asked already regretting it.  
"Maybe he got forced somehow to work for his kidnappers. They surely have a reason to kidnap him."  
"That's true."  
"And this pendant... could be their version of the anklet."  
"I admit this doesn't sound stupid at all."  
"Did I ever say something stupid?"

Neal sat in his apartment. It was small. Smaller then the one he had years ago with Kate but it was all he needed. The bed was made and fresh coffee bubbled in the machine only a few steps away. The small blinking red lights didn't irritate him. He knew they were watching him to keep him save. A sketch book rested on the table but he couldn't sketch right now. Neal was upset and even painting couldn't calm his nerves like it did so many times. A soft knock on the door announced the visitor he was waiting for. With an honest smile he went to open it.  
"Doctor Lettemar, I am glad to see you."  
"I didn't expect that warm welcome, Neal. You seem calmer than yesterday." the visitor said and entered the apartment. He was the same height like Neal but with black hair and first hints of gray in it. His way to speak gave away he wasn't American but it was free of any hints where he could come from.  
"I am calmer. More or less."  
"I see something upsets you. What happened?"  
"I met an old friend."  
"So?"  
Neal frowned for a moment but took a calming deep breath.  
"She is the wife of my former handler."  
"So you met his widow. It must be hard on you."  
"It was but what upsets me is the fact she didn't know he is dead. Peter's dead and no one cared to inform Elizabeth!"  
"We told you how they work. Lying to you all the way."  
"Like they lied about me going free. You are right. The system is corrupt to the bone."  
"It sounds like you made a decision."  
"I did. I understand now why you need to get me out there. I want to join."  
"I hoped you would say that some day. We never underestimate your mind."  
"I want revenge." Neal said serious.  
"Neal, we spoke of this. Revenge is no honest goal."  
"I don't care. Peter got killed by the system he believed in. I want them to feel how this it."  
"How what is?" Lettemar asked interested.  
"How it feels like when everything you know falls apart."  
The visitor got up and went over to the desk.  
"Is this why you keep on doing these sketches?"  
"I make them to remember."  
"Mhmm..."  
Lettemar went through the sketches. Most of them showed Peter, Mozzie, June or Elizabeth. Some showed Kate or Sara. But the most of them showed Rachel or more Rebecca how Neal remembered her.  
"You remember her?" the older man asked and held up a sketch of Rachel.  
"No, still I only see her face. I know she means something to me but I can't remember a name or where I met her."  
"It frustrates you."  
"Wouldn't it frustrate you too when you only remember a face?"  
"It would. Maybe you will get your answers when working with my employer."  
"You never mentioned his name."  
"It's not a single man. I told you we are many. All over the world where the system got corrupted and needs to be re-established. We are called Phalanx."  
"Tell me about them. How do they want to achieve their goal?"  
"Step by step. I will set a meeting for you to get to talk to one of their spokesman."


	4. Chapter 4

A little later Lettemar entered the apartment a few blocks away from Neal. It was dark but he expected it that way. The small light from the monitors gave enough light to find his way to them. An other man sat there watching the monitors like he was looking for something.  
"One day you will be blind like a mole." Lettmar joked and pushed a chair closer.  
"Not before you are six feet under. You think we got him?"  
"I do. He believes his handler got killed from an assassin payed by the higher ups."  
"What about the sketches?"  
"Nostalgia."  
"You said he will forget about that traitor."  
"I am no wizard. His subconscious refuses to forget her. As long as she doesn't comes marching in he is in our hands."  
"She is a risk."  
"She was from the start. I told Phalanx this will go south."  
"You really love your predictions coming true, don't you?"  
"I know what I know. What will they do about her?"  
"They have to find her first."  
"I thought those FBI apes got her."  
"No..."  
The other man showed the international search for Rachel.  
"Damn this bitch. How did that happen?"  
"She seemed to have friends we didn't know of."  
"You are supposed to know these things."  
"I only can know what can be find. Either our guy suddenly felt responsible for her and helped her out or she has friends even she doesn't know of."  
"What ever this is. I want her be dead and gone. I didn't rewrote his memories the last two weeks for her to come back and let it be in vain."  
"Whatever you want. I need to make a call."  
"Yeah, what ever. I have to go back to send in my report him. We need to be fast now."  
"I know. Don't worry. You turned him to one of us now. Why so fast?"  
"Because he is only really ours if he did his first job. Until this we have nothing to hold against him in case he starts to remember."  
"You know this won't keep him from trying to break free. The Hagen incident showed it clearly."  
"But not the way I plan to make him work for us."  
"You know, Lettemar, sometimes I think you are the real puppeteer behind Phalanx."  
"Even if I would there is always someone with more power."  
"Wisely spoken."

Three days after the first postcard Peter found the next one from Italy like Mozzie presumed. The card was sent from Rome right to the office. With a huge frown he read the next message: **Do you know what a rectangular formation is called?  
**"Diana, Jones!"Peter barked. With the knowledge it had to do with Rachel or Neal they moved upstairs.  
"What's up?" Jones asked.  
"Another card. She sent it here. But Mozzie was right it came from Italy. Next one should be from Greece."  
"Good thing he has this good memory." Diana said astonished about herself praising him.  
"Yeah, but I hate he might be right about his theory."  
"What theory?"  
"He thinks the kidnapper might use Neal in some way."  
"He never would do something unless they promise him to let him go." Jones stated.  
"Or when he thinks someone is one the line because if this. Rachel could get him because he felt responsible for me. But there is something else."  
"What,boss?" the female agent readied herself for the worst.  
"Elizabeth ran into him two days ago. I let our guys in Washington search for him but nothing."  
"You think he moved on? And why didn't you tell before?"  
"Jones, I wanted to be sure Elle is save. We have to wait if he shows up again or we get a useful hint."  
"You said you got another postcard?" Jones asked curious.  
"Yeah, maybe one of you knows what this is about."Peter handed it to Jones. He read the message with a frown and looked up still in thoughts.  
"I might know what this is about."  
"Fill us in."  
"You said it came from Italy and Greece has to be next, right?" Jones asked.  
"Yeah, regarding to Moz."  
"I think she means the phalanx formation the ancient Greek and Romans used in war. But I have no idea how this is connected to Neal's kidnapping."  
"Just run it. Maybe you get a result. I forward this to Mozzie. Hopefully he will find something."  
"Times are desperate when we have to work with the paranoid little guy." Diana stated.

With an evil smile Rachel lurked in the darkness and waited for her prey. She hadn't been to Greece before but it was easy to find her target. After she got out of the FBI's custody she swore those guys who betrayed her had to pay for it.  
"Lioness to pride, are you ready?"  
"Pride to lioness, we can start when ever you want."  
"Good. We start in one minute."  
"Good hunt."  
"Oh I will." Rachel smiled in anticipation. The little overweight man she was observing for more than a day now waited in a small alleyway in the dark. She knew he was there to meet his contact person and hoped the person was in time to get both of them. She felt her partner hovering in the roof above her to give her back up when things turn nasty.  
For a split second she allowed herself to feel better working with the people again she knew. The next moment Rachel heard someone moving in. Ready to strike any moment she looked around and found an other man. This time a taller one and he was young.  
"What a pity, little toyboy."  
She moved an inch closer to have better view from around the corner and saw with a deep satisfaction the younger one greeted the overweight one with some kind of code. They talked for a few moments till Rachel could confirm they were their target. When she was sure she stepped out of the dark.  
"MOVE!" she shouted through her radio and pointed a gun at the two men. From above her partner aimed at them too and from the other side another guy stepped into the alleyway with a gun. The overweight one asked something in Greek but realized no one understood him.  
"What is all that about?" he demanded seconds later in a heavy accent.  
"Aristides Zenopopoulos, follow us with your accomplice and no one gets harmed." the one from the roof top told serious.  
"I don't understand."  
"Follow us or I will shoot you right now." Rachel hissed angry.  
The man looked to the taller one who nodded in response.  
"We will follow but don't shoot."  
They led their "hostages" to a dark van and drove them of to a deserted area somewhere in the country. Anxious Rachel checked her weapon every minute what made her accomplices crazy.  
"Could you please stop that?" the driver asked annoyed.  
"I can't. I want to get to the head of this damn group and shot him."  
"I understand you want to get back on them for playing you but you have to be patient. Besides why did you send these postcards? They are searching for you now." the other one said.  
"They made me play him and now they abducted him. No one knows what they do with him."  
"You grow a conscience?" the driver asked amused.  
"I always had one."  
"I think your victims say different."  
"They can't speak anymore."  
"My words. Why this change of mind?"  
"Not your business."  
"Oh, no... oh come one Rachel... you are the best of us. Don't tell me you fell for your target."  
Rachel shot a death glare at the other one.  
"Like I said. NOT. YOUR. BUSINESS."  
"Leave her alone. How would you feel once you found out your last few operations got controlled by a group of anarchists who think their ideology is the only way to go?"  
"I would like to pay them back."  
"And that's what we will do." Rachel said sure she will get her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Neal woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating and his heart raced but it wasn't from a nightmare. Something about his dream felt strangely real. He got up and took the sketching book from the table next to him and started to sketch. It took him some time but afterwards he was satisfied with the outcome. It was again a sketch of the mysterious woman he can't remember. It showed her sleeping and all naked wrapped up only in a blanket around her hips and lower back. With great interest he looked at his sketch and asked himself again why he only could remember her face and looking.  
While he looked at the sketch fragments of his dream came back and left him in need of a very cold shower. He didn't care it was around four in the morning. For the first time since Phalanx got him he bothered about the surveillance cameras all around him. He wasn't sure if there wasn't also one on the bathroom and it bothered him deeply this moment. The shower wasn't working well and he simply needed some kind of relieve. He played through all the options he had and non of them were to his liking. With a deep sigh he decided to take another cold shower hoping it would help him this time. After he finally felt better he also felt like a wandering ice cube and decided to take a run around the neighborhood.  
The air was a bit chilly but Neal didn't mind at all. He concentrated on his run. Like every morning he got a coffee and some breakfast on his way back home. Even if it was earlier than normal doctor Lettemar was already waiting for him when he came back like almost every morning.  
"You are up early, Neal."  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore."  
"I saw you sketched a new picture." the doctor held the sketch from the night up.  
"Yeah..."  
"You remember more about her?"  
"I guess she was my girlfriend at some point."  
"What makes you think so?"  
"I dreamed about her."  
"That's how this sketch came into your mind?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So you dream was of sexual nature?"  
"I don't see why this is of interest." Neal shot back and sat down with his breakfast.  
"I am sorry. I didn't intend to offend you. Everything you remember about her could help to find her. Maybe she is a victim of the system too and we need to find her."  
Neal turned to the other one with a thoughtful face.  
"Maybe. I'll tell you if I remember more. But I guess your visit isn't just friendly."  
"No, indeed I have news for you. Phalanx decided to let you talk to a spokesman."  
"So I guess this is a good news."  
"It is. Not fast and you will get assigned to your first job to help us achieve our goal."  
"And this job will be?"  
"It depends on your skills. I think they will give you an assignment that fits the things you did before."  
"So I have to forge and steal again." Neal said everything but thrilled.  
"Neal, I know you wanted to become an honest citizen but in these times we need everyone who thinks like us. If we want to make the world a better place we need you." Lettemar moved closer and talked urgently to him.  
"You never told how the world will look like after the systems got brought to downfall."  
"We will establish the system anew. The world will live democracy like it was meant to be."  
"So you want the cities to govern itself ruled by the opinion of the public?"  
"Yes!"  
"How do you want to make sure it won't get corrupt again?"  
"It won't. Not when the people rule themselves."  
"You think this will work? What about the countries ruled by religion?"  
"Even those."  
"It's a lot to do and governments will say we are terrorists."  
"The founder of a new system always got called terrorists by the old regime."  
"That's true." Neal had to admit, "So when do I meet this spokesperson?"  
"Tomorrow. You will recognize him immediately."  
"Good to know."  
Neal walked over to the window with his coffee in his hands with the diffuse feeling something bad will happen soon.

Diana knocked on Peter's door with a face that told him she didn't bring good news.  
"Come in."  
"You won't like that." she informed him and handed him a file.  
"What's that."  
"All we could find with Mozzie's help about phalanx formation. Or in this case a terrorists group called Phalanx."  
"Never heard of it." Peter shook his head.  
"Me neither till today. Or yesterday."  
"Give me a short briefing, Diana."  
"They have this weird philosophy to be the guardians of democracy and think they have the re-establish it when the system got corrupted by their opinion."  
"I make a wild guess. Every country is corrupted?"  
"Yeah... the recruit from all over the world every kind of person that can be helpful. Soldiers, agents, analysts, hackers, simple farmers. Everyone with an anarchistic trait."  
"And they got Neal?"  
"I don't know but someone like Neal will help them a lot. He has an very individual skill set and he sometimes had a tendency to be anarchistic."  
"He bent the rules but he was never anarchistic in the classical way."  
"Non the less he will be an asset they clearly want to work for them."  
"And how is this all connected to Rachel Turner, the death of agent Siegel, Curtis Hagen and the diamond?"  
"That's what we still need to find out."  
"I am not sure if I like the outcome." Peter said worried.  
"Because there is a chance she works with them?"  
"She is a rogue agent. Everything is possible."  
"I don't know. She seemed to work on her own."  
"We can't know for sure. We have to think about everything that come to our mind."  
"Even if this means we have to treat Caffrey like one of them?" Diana asked for confirmation.  
"Even this." Peter said after a short pause.  
"Ok, I will hand these information to Interpol."  
"Thanks, Diana."  
"Sure, boss. I never said that but I want him back too."  
"My lips are sealed."  
She smiled at him and left to inform Interpol like said.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel pace back and forth to work herself out. Her partner watched her from the huge door while he checked on his weapon.  
"Give him some more time."  
"I can't. Every day he is with them means they can use him."  
"I still can't believe you fell for a conman. You know better than that."  
"Neal is better than that." Rachel defended him.  
"Explain it to me."  
"He never killed."  
"Contrary to you. You think he will take you back?"  
"No but that is not what matters."  
"Explain it to me, Rachel."  
She looked at her companion.  
"Did you ever got the desire to quit while on an assignment?"  
"Nope."  
"Than you won't understand."  
"He gave you the feeling to be like any other woman, doesn't he?"  
"Even if he did. It's not your business."  
"You keep on saying this but I don't buy it. You love him and that's why we take that long stretch."  
"Not only. I want them to pay to play with me. I thought the assignment came from the higher ups. The whole time I thought I served the MI5 till this damn FBI showed up and told me I am a rogue agent."  
"I can imagine this really was an experience you wanted to leave out."  
"You have no idea."  
Both turned around when the door went open. The left one came out and looked pleased.  
"We got the information we need."  
"Where?" Rachel asked impatient.  
"Washington but you need to know something."  
"What?" she ordered harsh.  
"I can't say for sure but it seemed like they brain washed him. He might think you are the enemy."  
"I don't care. I want the location."  
"Rachel..."  
"I want the location." she pulled out her gun.  
"No need to get violent. What do you plan to do?"  
"They want to get rid of me. I give them me."  
"Are you sure? Without back up?"  
"It's the only chance I have."  
"So now?"  
"Now I need a hair stylist."

Thoughtful Neal played with the vial in his hands. It was given to him the day before from the spokesman who called himself Sophokles. It still sounded like an old spy movie to him what he should do but somehow he was happy he didn't need to steal or forge. The assignment was simple. There was a charity event in two days he should attend under an alias and get close to a female senator to slip something into her drink so the other people assigned to it could get her without drawing attention to them. He did things like this before and he was sure that was the reason they made him do it.  
The invitation card for the event laid in front of him on his table. The deep blood red color of it pulled on his nerves for some reason and he threw his sketch book over it. His last sketch was on top if it and became a reminder why he agreed to do this. Sophokles promised him Phalanx will search for his mysterious woman.  
Feeling restless suddenly Neal got his money and left the apartment. When he had nothing to do life was so boring it could make him go crazy. Since they got him he didn't paint anymore and he thought it would be a good idea to start it again. A boyish smile crossed his face when he remember he stashed some of the stolen goods in Washington and it would give him enough money to pay the right painting equipment. Relaxed and with a goal he stepped outside.

With some melancholic nostalgia Mozzie stood on the patio of the penthouse and sipped on his wine. Something was clearly missing without Neal and his remarks about what ever was the topic or more Mozzie's opinion on the topic.  
It didn't surprise him when June stepped outside and came next to him.  
"You miss him. I know." the older lady said with a calm and warm voice.  
"I do. Even while he was in Europe we stayed in contact. It's a uncomfortable feeling to know he is somewhere being used by another group of people who want his skills for them."  
"The story of his life, isn't it?"  
"It seems to become it the moment he asked for the deal."  
"You know Peter wouldn't agree if he hadn't faith in Neal."  
"I know. Slowly I start to think Neal is right."  
"With what?"  
"When he thought he would be free soon he said he didn't want to go back to the old life. He wanted to do something honest. Maybe that's the only way they stop pulling on him like he is just a doll between two very stubborn girls."  
"And you assume yourself one of them." June smiled mildly and laid her hand on his shoulder.  
"I guess so." Mozzie admitted with a sadness she never saw in him before.  
"Why? You helped him so many time, Moz."  
"I forced him to continue more than one time."  
"You aren't a bad man."  
"How can you say that? It took me two days to realize Neal was missing. What kind of friend... or mentor am I if I don't sense those things earlier?"  
"A good one because you didn't control him. Did you find anything on him?"  
"The only good news we could get. He is still in the country but that still gives enough hiding spaces. We don't know if he gets forced to work for them or tries to get to us in some way."  
"You are afraid he changed his loyalty?"  
"Neal? Never!" Mozzie replied appalled, "He would do a lot but they need to wash his brain to make him join such a group."  
"I know, Moz." June patted his shoulder, "We just can hope he is the same Neal we know and miss."

"This damn woman! Why can't she just say: Catch me here!?" Peter called out frustrated after the third postcard arrived. Diana and Jones exchanged glances and got up to their boss' office.  
"You ok, Peter?" Jones asked carefully.  
"Do I look ok?"  
"What is it this time?"  
Peter almost threw the postcard from Greece at Diana. She read it and gave it to her colleagues with a frown.  
"Do you have an idea what this means?"  
"I don't, Diana. I don't know if the name will lead us to a contact person or Neal or if this is just a sick joke."  
"If this is one of Caffrey's aliases it has to be a new one we don't know of."  
"Did we ever know everything about him?" Peter asked frustrated, angry and sad at the same time.  
"I'll call Moz if he knows about it."  
"And I run it through the system. Maybe it will give us a lead."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Who knows what this means."  
"The first two hints gave us new leads. I keep up the hope it will do it again."  
"Oh I can't believe it." Peter groaned and got up. The two agents turned around to see Mozzie walking into the bullpen with a worried look on his face. Curious they followed Peter down to meet him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Yeah, great to see you too, suit. Either this woman starts to like this game or she wants to make sure we get the hint."  
"Why? What are you even talking about?"  
"This..."  
Mozzie pulled a postcard out of his satchel that looked creepily similar to the one Peter got only minutes ago.  
"She sent you one too?"  
"Stating the obvious. This arrived yesterday at June's."  
"Yesterday... I got it today."  
"You should kick your postal office to move fasterI think."  
"Mozzie..."  
"Keep calm, Peter. Do you know this name?" Diana stepped in before Peter would do something stupid.  
"Sadly I don't but I found a small apartment on this name in Washington."  
"You think it's Neal's place?" Peter asked hopeful.  
"I hope so. Otherwise I have no idea why she should give us the name."  
The agent looked at Mozzie's postcard analyzing.  
"It took a week to come here."  
"Actually that's fast for a postcard from Greece. Air mail can take up to fourteen days." Mozzie lectured only to get dirty looks from all three agents.  
"So she had a week to follow this lead on her own."  
"What do you want to do now?" Jones asked.  
"I think we will check that apartment tomorrow. Get the preparations done by tonight. I don't want the local law enforcement grilling us because we are in their area."  
"Oh how I hate suits..." Mozzie mumbled under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Anxious about the outcome Rachel knocked on the door of Neal's actual apartment. After her hair got brought back to it's original red and length she felt more comfortable to meet Neal again. The moment the door went open her heart skipped a beat for sure. He looked happy and in peace with himself and it made him just more adorable.  
"I know you." he stated with this cute little puppy look she loved.  
"I hope so." she smiled back.  
"I am sorry but …..."  
"You don't remember me. I know."  
"You know?"  
"Yeah, Phalanx told me."  
"They found you?"  
"I found them."  
"Come in. You need to explain me a lot."  
"I will. But first... do you remember anything about me?"  
"Only your face and that you were important to me." Neal admitted sheepishly. She had to admit she liked that part of him a lot.  
"I think that's a lot. What happened to you?"  
Neal pulled her into this apartment to the sofa and made her sit down with him.  
"I don't know for sure. Phalanx got me out of the claws of the system but something went wrong during it. I lost parts of my memory."  
"It must be the parts of your memory that contained the recent events."  
"Why?" Neal asked completely intrigued.  
"Because we were together until five weeks ago."  
"We were?"  
"Yes, we were.  
"What happened?"  
"You really don't remember?" Rachel asked worried.  
"No, I don't."  
"I'll explain everything to you but not here."  
"Why?"  
"Because they listen."  
"I don't care." Neal smiled in a seductive way.  
"I missed you."  
"I think I missed you too."  
He grabbed her face and kissed her softly. At first Rachel tried to stop it but seconds later she fell into it like so many times before. When she opened her eyes again he looked at her in such a young playful and happy way she couldn't bring herself to destroy this.  
"Why did you do this?" she asked out of breath.  
"Because it felt right."  
"You remember your feelings?"  
"Seems like this."  
"And now?"  
"Now we do this..." he kissed her again and slowly started to cares her breast. Her first instinct was to stop him but it felt too good to be with him again she couldn't bring herself to make him stop. Instead she pulled him closer to her and scratched the soft skin of his neck like he loved it. The soft growl of Neal told her this didn't change and he was up to more than just kissing. Carefully she tugged on his shirt and he followed it willingly only to wrap her out of her dress moments later. They slowly undressed while kissing and caressing each other. With desire he kissed his way down to her panties leaving her breathing hard and longing for more. A fast move and he got her undressed completely only to follow her state of undressing seconds later.  
Rachel clearly could see his hard one and shivered in remembrance of the last time she was so close to him. Everything she wanted to explain was forgotten the moment she felt his mouth on her soft nipples and sucking them like his life depended on it. The sensation hit her unprepared and she breathed out hard. Neal watched every movement of her close and continued to caress her breasts with great enthusiasm. She bent her back to be as close as possible to him when his hand moved down to her sweet spot. He smiled when she yelped out the moment he hit it right. The next moment the tables turned when Rachel pushed him on his back with a wicked smile. He matched her smile and relaxed under her touch. She gave him a hickey on his collar bone and took a long time to kiss her way down his chest and stomach. The scratches she gave him turned him on even more. His eyes rolled back and he closed them. Neal enjoyed her touch and went into a bliss when she started to stroke his erection. She started a game of teasing with him enjoying the power he gave her over him until he was at the border of climaxing.  
The tables turned again and he pushed her back. Surprised she looked at him until he picked her up and pressed her against the next wall with her back. She guided him inside her and wrapped her legs around his hips. Neal started to thrust hard and deep and she dug her nails deep into his shoulder blades what encouraged him even more. When the first wave hit her Rachel pulled him closer and bite the other side of his neck. The roughness of the wall gave her some unknown thrill and added to what Neal did to her orgasm hit her hard. Rachel collapsed into him and he carefully carried her to his bed.  
Surprised she looked around when she felt the fabric beneath her and him still inside her. Neal caressed her collar bones and continued his space. It drove her crazy and both started to scratch each other and bite the other one. He reached his orgasm but it didn't kept her from wanting more. Neal fell next to her and felt her kissing him again. She used every way she knew of to get him ready for the next round. With a knowing smile he kissed her back and twitched her nipples again and again  
Soon he made her turn around and lay on her stomach. First he just massaged her back. Skillfully he moved down and turned her one more and more. Her wiggling ass made him smile and he pushed her legs open. With a slap on her ass he told her what was about to come and entered her deeper core again. Immediately she pushed her ass up and knelt halfway to get herself closer to him. Rachel moved her hips in circles to encourage him and moaned full of desire when he finally drove inside completely. His hands reached around her and massage her sweet spot without moving his hips. She wanted to demand he should fuck her but she felt incapable to speak. Neal got her in his hands but she didn't care at all. She knew it was all she wanted from the moment they met and made him move. It was more she pleasured him like the other way round. He finally lost it and thrust harder and harder. Neal forgot about everything and pushed her on him as deep as possible. Her moans and yelps only told the symphony of pleasure and bliss. Both got the feeling like they couldn't stop until they collapsed onto each other.  
Minutes after her last orgasm she smiled at Neal softly shaking her head amused.  
"I didn't expect this."  
"Me neither but I am glad about it." he smiled back this pure and honest smile she thought she would never see on him again.  
"You are."  
"I am. The memory of you haunted me and..."  
"Left you in need of human company?"  
"It did."  
"How much do you remember now."  
"I think I remember more, Rachel."  
Her face gave away she was surprised.  
"You are full of wonders, Neal."  
"I am ?"  
"Yes, because the first time we met I used a different name. I thought you would remember this name."  
"How could I?"  
"There are a lot of reasons."  
"What reasons?"  
"I'll tell you later." she kissed him and cuddled up on his chest.  
"I thought you came here to explain all of it." he teased her stroking her back.  
"I did but I don't want to ruin this moment."  
"Why?"  
"Because you will hate me after I told you the whole story..."  
"I would never hate you." Neal said with such a vulnerability it made her swallow hard.  
"Never say never, Neal."  
He stroke back a streak and kissed her softly.  
"I am sure of this."  
With a sigh Rachel asked herself how it could end different like planned. Again. She wanted to say something when her stomach started to growl what made her laugh.  
"Sorry, but I didn't eat a lot out of nervousness and you really wore me out."  
"And I am not equipped for visitors."  
"This means we have to get up."  
"I don't want to get up."  
"You want to me pass out of hunger?"  
With a playful and thoughtful face he looked at her.  
"I think we prevent this. I like you to be in full strength."  
Something about the impish spark in his eyes told her he planned to continue their encounter the next best moment. From somewhere deep inside her laughter bubbled to the surface. First it was a small giggle but grew into a fit of laughter within seconds. Confused Neal looked at her what made it even worse.  
"Did I say something funny?"  
"No... it's just...your are insatiable."  
"I had to live a more than a month without you. We need to make up for this."  
"Get your dirty mind out of bed. I am starving here."  
With the huge Damokles sword above her called the truth Rachel got dressed again and pushed Neal to do so too.  
"What do you think about Italian? I know this great restaurant only a block away."  
"Of course you do. I sometimes wonder how you can keep your weight when you taste your way through every cuisine."  
"Special work out." he stated plain but the eyes gave him away. She just rolled her eyes and went to search her bag and shoes. Minutes later they were finally dressed and ready to go when the apartment door went open. Rachel shot him a questioning gaze but he shrugged.  
"Ah isn't it lovely to see the two love bird be reunited again?" Lettemar entered the apartment with an evil smile.  
"Doctor Lettemar? I can't recall I gave you a key."  
"Oh you didn't. I took the freedom to take the spare key after we got you this nice little place. Oh and you can call me Dan."  
"What's that all about?"  
"Why don't you ask your company?"  
Neal turned to her clueless.  
"I told you I found them not the other way round."  
"Rachel..."  
"Neal, do you trust me?"  
His head shot to Lettemar and back to Rachel. The small nod was barely visible but she got it.  
"It breaks me heart. She didn't tell you anything, did she?"  
"I don't think this is your business, doctor."  
"Oh it is. She has more to do with this than you think, Neal."  
Lettemar was so busy to praise himself he didn't get the small movement of Rachel. She slowly reached into her bag glad to feel the comfortable cold of her gun. The next second hell break loose when she shot Lettemar into his shoulder followed by another shot into his knees.  
"What...? Why did you shoot him?" Neal asked upset.  
"Neal, trust me. Phalanx is not what they made you believe. I'll explain everything to you but now you have to shut up and do what I say."  
His gaze went back to Lettemar who bled heavily.  
"You shouldn't listen to her, Neal. She is a killer. Because of her you lost your memory." the older man tried to keep Neal under control.  
"For heaven's sake, shut up, Dan. Neal, it's now or never. In five minutes the house will be full of their soldiers."  
"Give me a sec." Neal said in a hurry and went to his wardrobe. A moment later he came back with a small sports bag. She knew it had to be is emergency bag or something similar and pulled him with her.  
"You won't get away with that, Rachel!" Lettemar shouted after them. In a haste she ran down the stairs holding on Neal for dear life.  
"What is this about?" Neal asked breathing hard.  
"We need to get through to my team. Damn where the hell are these fucking idiots?" she searched frantically for the transporter her partners drove. She closed her eyes relieved when she spotted the car moving to them and stopped abruptly. The next second the side doors swung open and Neal got pushed inside.  
"Damn, Rachel, what the fuck took you so long?" the driver swore and hit the acceleration hard.  
"I am deadly sorry the plan changed out of the sudden and now drive."  
"What do you think I am doing here? Sleeping?"  
"Where is the bag?"  
"Under my seat. We will reach the meeting point in ten. So hurry."  
"Rachel?" Neal asked becoming seriously pissed of.  
"We need to change our clothes. From the meeting point we have to get through the park without drawing attention to us." she explained and pulled out a huge bag.  
"I won't change until you told me what this is about."  
Rachel sighed and sat up straight.  
"Ok, short version. Phalanx kidnapped you six weeks ago. They are crazy terrorists and even worse than Al Quaida. They deceived me to get you because they need people like you to do their dirty work. I don't know what they did to you but I assume this so called doctor I shot manipulated you."  
"You can't manipulate a conman."  
"Oh Neal... So tell me why I am the only one you can't remember?"  
"I don't know."  
"What did they make you believe? That the system killed Mozzie? June? Peter?"  
He flinched when she mentioned Peter.  
"How do you know?"  
"It's the only way to get to you. Break a will with telling a loved one died. Funny Peter did the trick."  
"He is alive?"  
"Yeah and probably seriously pissed about your disappearance. So could you now please change your clothes?"  
"Ok, ok but …..."  
"I know. Answers. We need half an hour through the park. I try to explain the most urgent things then." she said from under her shirt. When she looked up at him again he was about to change his shirt. The light from a street lantern got caught in his pendant and made her frown. She moved closer and started to swear. A second later she pulled on the chain and threw it out of the window.  
"Hey, that was Ellen's!"  
"It wasn't."  
"How can you know?"  
"Because everyone from Phalanx wears it. It's a GPS tracker."  
"They kept me on the leash?"  
"Did you thought they trust you?"  
"One minute. Get ready." the driver informed calmer now.  
"Ready for what?" Neal inquired with bad feeling.  
"To jump out of the car."  
He wanted to ask her if she was kidding but her look made him rethink this. She hide her long hair under a blond short haired wig and handed him a base cap. Neal took his bag again and waited for their signal to jump.  
A minute later the landed on the street close to said park. The darkness of the night made sure no one could see them. With a short look around both checked for a possible witness.  
"Which way?" he asked and shouldered his bag.  
"This way." she pointed slightly to their left.  
They walked over to the trees like a normal couple who did a nightly stroll.  
"Do I get my answers now?" Neal asked impatient.  
"Which one do you want first?"  
"About us... you. Why did you say I will hate you once I know the truth?"  
"Because you did the last time. I admit I didn't treat you well."  
"From the start please."  
"I am a MI 5 agent." she said straight away.  
"Could have guessed something like that after this John Wayne scene. But how did you end up here?"  
"I am working in counter terrorism and counter espionage. Phalanx infiltrated every agency from here to China and uses this to make agents do their dirty jobs."  
"They hand out misinformation." Neal nodded understanding.  
"They do. Do you remember the diamond?"  
"The twin of the Hope Diamond? Yeah I do."  
"They wanted me to get it. I got told a terrorist cell was about to find it and I should get it before they do. They searched for the best way to get it and apparently the best way was you."  
"You seduced me to get me do it... I remember... we met at the Gershon. Hagen got me in his pocket."  
"He was just another pawn to them."  
"That's why you killed him."  
"I killed him because I wanted to be with you and he ruined everything. Neal, what you remember now and what ever you thought or think now... I really fell in love with you." she stopped and looked into his face.  
"You conned me."  
"Not really. I tried to let you know I am not who you think I am. I dropped hints all the time!"  
"Oh really? I can't recall a single one."  
"I told you I can handle myself."  
"I thought you referred to the standard threats every woman in New York has to face."  
"I said the truth when I left the message at your voicemail."  
"You knew there were surveillance cameras."  
"There was what?" she stopped dead in tracks.  
"Don't tell me you don't know."  
"No, I didn't. I thought this delivery service card was the reason the alarm went off."  
"You really fell for this?" Neal asked unbelieving but also a bit amused.  
"For someone who suffers from partially retrograde amnesia you are really cocky."  
"Talking to you brings it all back."  
"Glad I could help. What is in that bag by the way?"  
"Our guarantee to not get caught."  
"You have cash?" she tried to take a glimpse.  
"I do."  
"Neal, listen... I..."  
"Just let us make it through this."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter stood in the chaos that once was an apartment. Jones talked to one of the local PD to get more information about what they found while Diana went to question the neighbors. He knew Neal had been there because of the sketches he found and now he only hoped the pool of blood on the floor wasn't Neal's.  
"Peter?"  
"What do they know, Jones?"  
"A neighbor called the police last night after shots got fired. They arrived here around eleven to find it like that."  
"A sign of Neal?"  
"We have to wait for Diana but I think we both agree Neal was here."  
"He was but the blood worries me. Who ever lost it is more dead than alive."  
"Forensics will run DNA scans but it will take at least two days. They went through everything to get samples."  
"Did it look like that when they arrived?" Peter nodded towards the turned over pillows, pulled out drawers and scattered sketches on the floor.  
"It did. I think someone was searching for something."  
"Hey guys, I have good news." Diana climbed over one of the left over forensic guys.  
"I hoped to hear that." Peter said encouraging.  
"The neighbor on the first floor saw Neal fleeing with a woman a couple of minutes after the shots fell."  
"Let me guess she was brunette and wore a bob cut?"  
"No, she was a redhead with long hairs. But his description fitted Rachel."  
"She is a redhead again?" Jones wondered.  
"It's easy to get back to your natural hair color if you have a good hair stylist and the length can be hair extensions." Diana suggested.  
"Why the hell would he run away with her?"  
"I take a wild guess and say they have the same enemy." Jones stated.  
"Seems like that. She guided us here and she is only hours ahead of us. That's good. That's really good." Peter said more to himself and bit on his lower lip thoughtful.  
"But we have no idea who of them has the lead and where they are heading." Diana looked around doubting.  
"For the moment we have to assume she is the one in charge."  
"You think she will just pop up and brings Neal home?"  
"No, Jones, I expect her to bring down those who kidnapped him. I want every sketch and every note they find. Maybe we can figure out what happened all those weeks."  
Peter looked up to figure out if there was something else they could do when he spotted the red light from the cameras.  
"Hey, you!" he called for a police officer.  
"What's the matter, sir?"  
"Did anyone notice those lights in the ceiling?"  
"Lights?" the officer followed to where Peter's finger pointed.  
"Yeah, the light that tell there is surveillance. Take it apart and find out where the signal goes to."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Right now I wish Mozzie would be here."Peter sighed.

Neal woke up from the sound of a car door being closed with force. For a moment he didn't know where he was until his memories came back. He got up and fished for his pants. The smell of fresh coffee invaded his nose and made him realized he didn't eat for almost a day. He stepped into the kitchen to find Rachel busy with unpacking the groceries.  
" I hope the coffee I smell means there is a cup for me." he said.  
"Yeah, just serve yourself. I hope you don't mind I took some of your stash to get everything we need."she replied with her back to him.  
"It was meant for this. How long do we have to stay here?"  
"A couple of days. Don't worry. No one will find us until he has the coordinates of this cabin. We are deep in the woods. As long as we are inside no one can trace us with infrared and the next human beings are thirty minutes by car."  
"I still don't get why we are here."  
"To think about a plan." she said annoyed and turned around with her arms crossed in front of herself.  
"For what? You shot him. But as far as I remember he wasn't the first."  
"So this is where we are going again? You want me to suffer for what I did?"  
"And do you?"  
"It's not easy to live like this."  
"And what about killing feds won't keep you up at night?"  
"Gosh, Neal, if this would be true neither you nor Peter would be still alive!"  
"Oh, I have to be thankful now?"  
"Damn yeah! I saved your ass just hours ago."  
"I didn't ask you to." he replied upset.  
"Funny, I liked you more when you didn't know what happened." she glared at him.  
"So this is my failure now?"  
"No, I guess it was mine all along." Rachel shot back and left the kitchen throwing the newspaper at him. Neal caught it and watched her leaving. He shook his head angry with himself and took the coffee. He sat down and wanted to read the newspaper when the headline caught his attention in a bad way.  
"I hope you don't mind me getting my coffee." she came back but stopped when she saw him staring at the newspaper, "Neal, you ok?"  
"No..."  
"What's the matter?" Rachel went behind him and took a look.  
"The senator..."  
"You knew her?"  
"Phalanx made me put something in her drink on that charity event two days ago."  
Rachel took the newspaper from him and read the article.  
"Senator Mary DuMond died of an embolism that followed her heart attack she got at the charity event on Tuesday... "  
"She got the heart attack because of the stuff I slipped into her drink." Neal stated in a plain whisper.  
"They made you a killer... You still think they aren't bad?"  
"I never doubted you."  
"Something new..." she mumbled and went to search for something.  
"They told me it was a sedative."  
"You believed them. It's not your fault. They used you like they used me. That's what I tried to make you understand."  
"You are an agent trained to do it." Neal got up and started to pace.  
"That doesn't mean it's easy."  
"Oh come on you are cold-hearted. Don't tell me you know how I feel."  
The moment he turned around in his pacing she stood in front of him and slapped him.  
"Bastard...I am only half as tough as you think. Do you really think I like what I do?"  
"It seemed like that. I mean you can be who ever you want."  
"Just like you."  
"Except the fact I don't kill."  
Again she wanted to slap him but he got her arm in time.  
"You are so self righteous. So much for you won't hate me. Bloody liar."  
"I was honest to you the moment I wanted you to be in my life."  
"I tried to. But I knew you would react like that."  
"You didn't gave it a chance."  
Rachel lunged at him with her free hand and hit him hard.  
"I thought we cleared that after Fort Trotten. I really thought you love me." she spat at him at the brink of crying.  
"No, we didn't. You are not who I fell in love with."  
"At least you are finally honest."  
"I was all the time."  
"You weren't. You never said you love me."  
"Because by the time I realized I fell in love with you you turned out to be a manipulating bitch who conned me."  
For another time she wanted to lung at him but he caught her other arm too. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong and she really didn't want to kick his groin.  
"Let me go. You don't want to be around anyway. You don't even know what I did for you."  
"Tell me." Neal almost ordered.  
"I could have hurried it. The night I came to you to tell you didn't find anything …... when you confessed who you are... I already knew about the riddle. I stretched the operation to be with your ungracious ass I kept out of it as much as possible."  
The short moment he blinked at her surprised Rachel used to break free.  
"How do you keep me out of it? I was the center of the whole mess."  
"No, it was Hagen. I stalled him so many times. That's why he came to see June. It was more a reminder for me than for you."  
"You are lying."  
"I am not. Oh forget about it. I should have leave you with those idiots from Phalanx."  
"You wanted me to become like you." he stated accusingly.  
She closed her eyes and slapped and smack him blindly till he got her at her wrists again.  
"How dare you...? I love you... I want you to keep save... to stay innocent."  
"I am not innocent."  
"You are." she fell down on her knees and pulled him with her.  
"You know I did time."  
"For forgery... you never could harm someone for real."  
"How do you know for sure?" Neal asked curious with a soft voice.  
"You didn't get revenge for Kate."  
"Because Peter stopped me."  
"Because he sees the same I see. You are just a mislead artistic boy."  
"I am older than you." he smiled teasing.  
"Idiot." Rachel pushed him away.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was about to set for the night. Wrapped in a towel and still wet from the shower Rachel stood in front of the huge window in the bed room. Water drops fell from her hair and made small splashing sounds while the puddle underneath them grew. She couldn't wait till her own hair was back to this length and the extensions gone. With a soft half turn to the bed she took a look at the naked sleeping form of Neal. There was no real explanation how they ended up having sex in the middle of their fight. At least she couldn't find one and it worried her those next days could be like that: Fighting or fucking. The only thing she wanted for real was to end this mess. Her team should contact her in a couple of days and until then Rachel somehow was stuck with Neal. Her gaze went back to the sunset what left her wondering if there would have been any other way how she and Neal could have ended up.  
The soft squeaking of the bed told her Neal woke up. The next moment she felt his breath on her neck.  
"You took a shower without me?"  
"I didn't know you would want to join."  
"Rachel..."  
"Don't. I get dressed. We should eat something." she moved past him.  
"I don't hate you." Neal said when she stood on the doorway. Slowly she turned around.  
"What?"  
"I am hurt and pissed of about what you did. I never was so pissed like now but I don't hate you."  
"You don't need to say this."  
"I do. It's the truth."  
"We both know we make our own truths." Rachel said sad and left for the small guest room.  
When they met back in the kitchen minutes later fully dressed both got the feeling the silence was uncomfortable. Just to get to do something Neal started to rummage in the boards to see what they could have for dinner.  
"Gosh Neal, could you please stop to cause such an uproar?" Rachel burst out annoyed while she took some groceries out of the fridge.  
"Just wanted to help, sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just... forget it."  
Neal went over to her and pulled her close.  
"I have to make dinner. Please let me go."  
"Rachel..."  
"How I hate that name...," she sighed and tried to avoid his gaze.  
"Would you feel more comfortable if I call you Rebecca?"  
To hear him say that name made her heart always take a jump. All the risks she took recently was because she had hoped to continue her life as Rebecca Lowe. Even though she tried hard to keep her tears from falling she couldn't avoid them to dwell up in her eyes and a single one from running down her cheek. Neal softly cupped her face with hands and stroke that tear away. Rachel closed her eyes under his touch.  
"So you remember...?" she asked with a huge lump in her throat.  
"I do."  
Rachel hated it to be so weak but she couldn't stop crying once she had started. Neal wrapped his arms around her and led her from the small kitchen to the living room to sit down on the sofa. She was sobbing hard and it took her some time to calm down a bit.  
"I'm sorry Neal. I never wanted to hurt you and I wanted to tell you the truth. And it broke my heart when you reacted so coldly towards me."  
"Why did you escape?"  
"You're really asking me? I knew they would target you after I failed and I wanted to warn you but it was too late. My contact person informed me that they took you. I had to find you because you shouldn't end up like me. I even sent postcards with several hints to Peter following your old traveling route through Europe to involve the FBI to hunt Phalanx."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, I thought that was the best way to get his attention and at last Mozzie will recognize it."  
"And how did you get out this time?"  
"Long story."  
"I think we have a lot of time on our hands." he smiled at her encouraging.  
"I had to work with a team from them. After agent Siegel sneaked around my hide out I tried to reach my handler. The same when I realized I am falling for you but nothing happened. I guess Phalanx caught the messages and took their own actions."  
"You think they killed Siegel?"  
"It wasn't me. I promise. I wouldn't be so stupid do it so close to my hide out. When Peter charged me with his murder I knew I got played."  
"Why did you gave up the second time?"  
Rachel looked at him slightly amused.  
"You don't understand?"  
"I want to hear it."  
"I couldn't shoot you."  
"You shot at me at your hide out."  
"It was just a scratch. I mean I couldn't..."  
"...kill me?" Neal finished the sentence for her.  
"Yeah. I hoped my team will search for me eventually. And they did. After one of the FBI agents handed me over to the guard at the correction center she didn't bring me to the acceptance register. Instead she lead me to the parking lot for trucks where my MI 5 team was already waiting for me. The guys started to search for me after the agency had to hand out my vita."  
"They are fast."  
"We had to."  
Neal placed a soft kiss on her temple. Rachel wanted to push him away but couldn't bring her arms to move so she sighed.  
"You are ok?"  
"Yeah, I just wish we could have had this talk before everything turned out bad."  
"I know. I guess no one bought my play of "I am fine." Especially Mozzie is too smart for this."  
"But I guess he is happy I am gone."  
"Why?"  
"Because I tried to kill him? Ok I hoped your people would be smart enough to find out what I did but..."  
"I think he will understand one day."  
"This sounds like you plan to pick our life off from the moment it became chaotic."  
"I don't know. There are still black holes in my memory about you but for some reason I remember how you make me feel and hope that is enough for us to go on."  
"Neal... I don't know if this would be so easy."  
"You wanted to stay, right?"  
"I wanted but... it's not so easy now. We are still trying to sort out which assignments were given us or me by Phalanx and why they picked me."  
"You can't stay now."  
"No, I am sorry, Neal. I wish I could but..."  
"I come with you." he said determined. For a moment she didn't knew if she should laugh or cry. She decided for laughing. Confused Neal frowned at her.  
"Neal, this isn't a game. I am afraid I have to hurt a lot of people and you never could do this. It will change you and I don't want you to change that way."  
"Then leave it to your team."  
"You don't want me to go, do you?"  
"No. I am honest. I don't know how to handle the knowledge you killed but I lost enough people in my life. I don't want to add you to it."  
"That's why I fell for you." Rachel smiled at him.

The man that once observed Neal though the surveillance cameras was on his way to the spokesperson that was his contact to Phalanx. He looked angry and one hand was always on his gun in case the wrong person showed up. A small man showed up and the other one let out a relaxed breath. "What do you want?" the arrived guy demanded.  
"We lost Caffrey and Lettemar. Turner showed up in his door step."  
"How could this happen?"  
"I have no idea. She knew where to find him. Said she found us."  
"We lost contact to a Greek spokesperson." the small one said thoughtful.  
"I bet this bitch was it to get information."  
"Highly possible. And Lettemar?"  
"Dead. I finished him off and buried him in the next best destruction side."  
"Did you make sure it will be traceable to her?"  
"Of course. Like the last time. But they are off the radar. She had help."  
"Her team. We noticed them sneaking around. I have to talk to Phalanx what to do now until then keep a low profile."  
"Like always. And I would be happy if I could help to catch them."  
"I will tell them your wish. We will meet again tomorrow. Meeting point gamma. Same time."  
"I understood."

Peter pace back and forth while Mozzie and Diana worked together to get the information about the surveillance cameras. He didn't know if it should worry him they could work together so good and fast.  
"Peter, if you don't stop running around I'll shoot you."  
Mozzie chuckled behind his laptop in response to her statement.  
"This is all going too slow. Neal and Rachel can be everywhere."  
"I don't think so, suit. She is smart and probably got a safe place somewhere close. Now be silent we need to concentrate."  
"I'll get a coffee." Peter said and left the apartment.  
"He is more on the edge than usual." Mozzie stated.  
"Knowing we are only hours behind Neal makes him edgy. You should have seen him back then when we were about to make the arrest."  
"I don't want to know that."  
Some minutes later Mozzie let out a victorious chuckle.  
"Got'cha."  
"You have it?" Diana asked.  
"Yeah, it's only a two apartment blocks from here."  
"Let's go."  
"Shouldn't we wait for your boss?"  
"We will meet him downstairs. Now move."  
"No need to be pushy."  
Diana glared at him and collected her stuff. By the time they gathered everything and were on the street Peter came around the corner with his coffee. With a surprised expression he came over.  
"Why are you not upstairs?"  
"We found where it went to." Diana stated.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's move."  
Mozzie took the lead and guided them to the observation center Phalanx used. The moment they reached their goal they found the door to the apartment open. Both agents pulled out their guns. Mozzie stood back to make sure he wouldn't get shot accidentally. When he heard the "Cleared" shout from both he dared to look around the corner.  
"Who ever was here he left in a hurry." Peter said and looked around.  
"As long as he didn't erased the surveillance feeds." Mozzie said and marched through to find the computers. Peter and Diana followed him. All three were astonished to find the huge instellation of computers and monitors.  
"Wow looks like mall security." Diana said surprised.  
"Indeed..." Mozzie stepped closer and switched the monitors on. The whole installation sprung to life but the first victory was gone the moment they realized it was password secured. Peter frowned when Mozzie pulled out a device.  
"Do I want to know what this is?" he asked the other man.  
"You don't. Give me moment. I don't want to risk a trap."  
"What is this on the screen anyway?"  
"It's Greek." Diana said.  
"They really love the ancient Greek..." Mozzie stated from under the table.  
"Why?"  
"It's the ancient Greek writing for phalanx that runs as screen saver."  
"Great, crazy terrorists with a huge ego." Peter sighed.  
"Isn't it the usual combination?"  
"So guys we can try to hack it..." Mozzie came back from under the table, "Hopefully they are arrogant enough to make it easy on us."  
"I better get more coffee..." Peter vanished again and left them alone. Diana chuckled and helped Mozzie to attach the laptops to the surveillance system. By the time Peter was back with coffee for all of them he could hear Mozzie's lamenting from the front door.  
"I told him. ALL. THE. WAY. It's the unholy trinity."  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked hoping they found something of use.  
"First we could get inside." Diana informed him amused.  
"And second?"  
"We found the whole surveillance of the last weeks since they got him. Good thing is Rachel and Neal escaped them."  
"And the bad thing?"  
"He wears his heart in his sleeves. AGAIN! That is the bad thing." Mozzie almost yelled.  
"It seems like they are back together." Diana explained with a warning glance to Mozzie.  
"What makes you think this?"  
"The surveillance ran 24 hours a day."  
"Oh no..." Peter groaned and pinched the brick of his nose, "What else could you find?"  
"They brain washed him."  
"How?"  
"Drugs, psychological torture, making him believe the higher ups killed you. What is interesting about it is the fact they wanted him to forget about Rachel. We found the weekly reports too."  
"And what else?" Peter sensed there was something really bad to come.  
"They involved Neal in the murder of Senator DuMond."  
"How...?"  
"Made him believe the stuff he should give her was a sedative. In fact it was something to cause a heart attack."  
"I hope he will never find out." Mozzie said knowing too well how his friend would react to it.  
"Chances are low, Mozzie. It's all over the news." Peter killed his hopes, "I'll call back up to take this here apart. Did you find who's blood was on the floor?"  
"Yeah, the guy who brain washed him. Can't say it make me sad."  
"But she didn't kill him. The feed got stopped the moment they escaped." Diana said frustrated.  
"So we have to assume his own people killed him."  
"And probably will make it look like it was her to erase any trace to them." Mozzie thought aloud. Suddenly Diana and Peter looked at each other.  
"If they have the resources to do so..." she started.  
"... they could have framed her with the murder of Siegel and Hagen. We never saw her." Peter finished. Mozzie blinked surprised at him.  
"Suit, you have no idea what a great gift it is to see you finding a conspiracy."


	10. Chapter 10

It was in the middle of the night but Neal couldn't find sleep. Even if they finally could sort out most of their problems Rachel insisted on one of them taking the guest room. So now he laid there all awake with the knowledge there was just a wall between them. The remaining wine in the kitchen seemed pretty appealing to him so he got up. Neal got a new glass out of the cupboard when he heard laughter behind him.  
"Seems like we had the same idea." Rachel said dressed only in a short sleeveless nightgown.  
"I didn't expect you being still awake."  
"Hard to sleep when you make such an uproar here." she replied joking.  
"I was silent like a ninja."  
"In training..."  
"What is keeping you up for real?" Neal asked and poured both of them a glass.  
"A lot to think about."  
"Same here."  
In silence they sat at the kitchen counter and took a sip. She forced herself to look at his eyes to distract her from the fact he was shirtless.  
"Is everything fine? You look tensed."  
"Everything is peachy." she said a little too fast. Skeptical he tilted his head.  
"You won't be up if this would be the case."  
"Smartass. I try to figure out how to clean up the mess this stupid wannabe do-gooder caused."  
"That's the only thing?" he asked. From the way Neal looked she could tell he was a bit hurt.  
"No..." Rachel admitted, "But I think I should go back to bed."  
"Why?"  
"Because this here won't help."  
She emptied her glass in a hurry and turned to leave when Neal stopped her holding her wrist softly.  
"Don't."  
"Neal, we can't carry on like the last 36 hours. If we want to make it out alive we have to keep this all business."  
"You know I am not good in keeping things business. Actually my private life mixes with it a lot." he smirked at her and got up himself.  
"I know, Neal. I know." she replied firm.  
"You are neither."  
"Usually I am."  
"So it's only with me?" Neal asked and closed the distance.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"I mean the first time we had sex. You jumped me."  
"Great, perfect timing to remember this. And for the protocol you also jumped me. I think we are quit."  
"You try to avoid me."  
"Yeah, fucking hell,Neal. Every time we had sex something bad happened afterwards."  
"You think that's my only intention?"  
"No... but I don't wanna risk anything."  
"And if I promise to keep my hands with me would you stay?"  
"I don't understand." Rachel shook her head clueless.  
"Tonight. I'd like to keep you in my arms."  
"I don't need protection."  
"But comfort."  
She could slapped herself for becoming weak under Neal's sad puppy look but she couldn't help herself.  
"One funny trick and I throw you out." Rachel warned him.  
"No funny tricks. Promise." he followed her into the master bedroom. In silence they slipped under the covers and he pulled her close. She closed her eyes and sighed content.  
"I missed this."  
"I thought so." Neal chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.  
"You can't say you missed this too, can you?"  
"I missed you. Even when I was angry like hell."  
"I know." Rachel giggled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I just remembered something."  
"Care to fill me in?"  
"How much do you remember about the search at the fort?"  
"I think I remember everything about it."  
"Also the moment I searched you for your lock picking equipment."  
"Yeah..." he frowned at her.  
"Also what it did to you when I touched you like this?" she asked and let her hand move up and down his inner tights. He breathed in heavily and tensed a bit. Again she giggled.  
"That was the reaction I meant."  
"A normal physical reaction."  
"No, it's not. It only works when the sympathy is on both sides."  
"Maybe..." Neal caught her hand to stop her from doing it again, "And I think it's you who needs to keep her hands with you."  
"Maybe..." she smiled and moved in as close as possible. Rachel placed a soft kiss on his lips Neal replied immediately. He let go of her hand to have his own free to place it on her neck. The kiss deepened and left them in need of oxygen. The amused sparkle in his eyes told her he thought she was a naughty woman but before he could voice it she kissed him again.  
For some time they just laid there kissing their bodies as close to each other as possible. At some point his hand on her back moved down to her ass to push her onto him. She breathed out loud and offered him her neck. With low hums he kissed her collar bone pushing the distracting fabric of her nightgown with his nose away. She felt his hand moving under it and up to her shoulder blades leaving traces with his fingertips on her bare skin. On the other side Neal felt how her hand sneaked under his pants fabric softly pulling on it.  
Rachel let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly pulled on her nightgown to get her out of it. Even if she still wore her slip she felt exposed that moment he looked at her with only the light of the stars illuminating the room. Slowly he traced her jaw line with his fingertips further to her shoulders and down to her breasts. It seemed like he followed a pattern only he knew when he moved his hand in circles and lines up and down her upper body without touching her nipples. She grew impatient but made herself keep calm. Neal sensed it and with a smirk he kissed her again. It made both shiver when their skins touched and she used the chance to get him out of his sweatpants he took on to sleep. It flew aside followed by her slip. His erection rubbed against her and Rachel wanted to stroke him but he stopped her hand. Neal kissed her knuckles and guided her hands around his neck.  
They laid there on their sides facing each other only kissing, enjoying each others presence and the electricity of their touches.  
How he could stand this she didn't know but Rachel knew it was so much different to the times they had sex before. Compared to this time the other times were full of animalistic desire and urges. Something told her Neal waited for her signal in some way and he got it when she pressed her hips against his hard one and brought her upper leg over his hips. Carefully he drove inside her and took a slow deep thrust. Her head shot backwards when she arched against him. They built up a slow sensual rhythm what gave her the feeling it was his way to show her his true feelings. The feelings behind the conman mask, behind the hurt and the self applied walls. The tiny still working properly part of her scolded her for this but it was to small to be heard. But Neal's soft, caring and sensual touches and thrusts gave her the feeling she was the only one that counted for him and it was all he wanted her to feel. He felt home with her and he only wanted her to feel the same way. The not naughty part of him hoped she would stay with him forever once she experienced how much she meant to him.  
It took both all their will strength to keep their pace slow when the urge to reach climax was about to overpower them. Rachel hit the bliss first only to have the feeling it started all anew with each new deep thrust of Neal. She clung on him like they wanted to melt into each other digging her fingernails deep into his shoulder. He followed her with her last wave and a low growl that made her shiver again.  
She expected he would stop pulling her so close the moment he relaxed but instead he kept on holding her like that. Neal stroke her back again not wanting to let her go. He thought she would fell asleep soon and was more than surprised when she moved her hips softly again. She even managed it to sneak her other hand between them to massage her sweet spot. He was surprised for a moment and for some reason he couldn't name it turned it on like hell. Rachel growled annoyed when he made her roll on her back and took both her hands to restrain her with his hand above her head. The next moment she felt his other hand moving down on her and his mouth on her sensitive nipples. She buckled up when his hand reached her sweet spot and gave it a twitch to move on deeper. His thumb moved in circles around hit while the rest of his hand slipped inside her finger by finger. The next orgasm reached her by the moment he added a second finger. Mimicking the pace from before he drove her wild.  
She was already beyond everything by the time he let go of her using his hand. Carefully to not hurt her accidentally he switched his weight to one leg and positioned himself in front of her entrance. Rachel looked up at Neal wanting and loving it made him gulp hard. He couldn't restrain himself anymore after all this. Both knew they needed this final release and she wrapped her legs around him driving him even deeper into her. His head went down to kiss her but she turned her head aside and bit his neck. She wanted him to move faster because she still could feel he was holding back to not ruin the experience before. He finally let go after she bit his neck a second time. With fast short thrusts he climaxed again.  
Worn out he managed it to fell next to her with a still naughty smile on his face. She wanted to smack Neal for this but catching her breath and coming down was higher on her body's to do list.

Neal came out of the shower feeling much better than he did the last weeks. With the towel wrapped around his waist he went into the bedroom to collect his pants. The view of Rachel made him stop at the threshold and watch how she stood there in jeans and a loose fitting blouse which she held up high to her breast line. With the other hand she stroke over her naked belly with a thoughtful but happy face.  
"What are you doing there?" Neal asked smirking.  
"Nothing." she said feeling caught and pushed her blouse right.  
"Nothing?"  
"Really. I make breakfast and you get dressed. We need to plan our next step."  
He blocked her and looked at her questioning.  
"Rachel?"  
"Could we stop calling me that?"  
"Sure but first answer my question."  
"A silly thought nothing else."  
"Tell me." he inquired even if he got an idea. She looked aside a bit sheepish.  
"For a moment I asked myself if we ever had a chance to become a normal couple and have a normal life and..."  
"And children?"  
"Yeah. Like I said a silly thought."  
"No it's not."  
"Not?" Rachel asked surprised.  
"No. I wondered about that too."  
"You did?" she asked amused.  
"Yeah, you know I always wanted children and that moment in front of the church..."  
"Wait, stop. You wondered about that in this moment?" she laughed.  
"It's never to early." he chuckled.  
"Yeah I see. But we really need to make plans."  
"I know." Neal kissed her and let her pass. He got dressed under the sound of her fighting with the coffee machine. The sizzling sound of something frying in the pan made him frown when he entered the kitchen. The next moment he had to suppress a chuckle. Rachel stood there with an apron around her one eye on the bacon in the pan and the other eye on the eggs she whisked. On the table laid oranges that were obviously planned to become juice.  
"Do you want to get nominated for the housewife of the year award?" Neal asked having a hard time to keep a serious face.  
"No, but I am hungry like hell because you cost me a lot of energy and I have no idea where to continue what frustrates me. So no more jokes about me cooking." she threatened with the whisk pointed at him.  
"Or else you will whisk me to death?"  
"Neal..."  
"Ok, ok I stay shut." he held is hands up defensive.  
"Good, could you please press the orange juice in the meantime?"  
"Sure..." he went over and cut the first orange, "Rachel?"  
"Yeah..." she sighed annoyed.  
"Would you really like it better if I call you Rebecca again?"  
"As weird as it sounds I do. I wanted to stay as Rebecca."  
"I know. Jones told me."  
"Huh?"  
"We had surveillance cameras in your hide out. Did you forget that?"  
"Yeah, I did. You watched me pack my stuff?"  
"We did. Jones pointed out you packed away everything that don't belong to Rebecca."  
"Oh gosh you watched me leaving you this voicemail message?" she suddenly turned around.  
"Yes..."  
"That's really embarrassing now."  
"I think it was cute." he crocked a smile.  
"Cute? Didn't you were angry like hell?"  
"I was but when I think back to this now I think it was cute. You behaved like a teen girl being in love for the first time."  
"Yeah make it worse, Mr. I-always-keep-my-cool."  
"Why worse?"  
"You are aware I am a tough MI 5 agent?"  
"Yeah, I am. But that makes me wonder how you could be so sweet and innocent and the next time so ice cold and bitchy."  
"Hey you started bitching around. I kept the hope you would come with me till you sold me out to Peter."  
"And then you turned psycho on me."  
"I didn't." she defended herself pointing with a spatula at him this time. Neal threw her just a disagreeing glance.  
"Ok, maybe I freaked out. But what would you have done when you found out you got played by everyone you met the last months and the one you love turned his back on you."  
"I have been there."  
"When?" Rachel crossed her arms and leaned on the oven.  
"When I searched for Kate and ended up in Adler's hands."  
"But you always knew you had Peter and Mozzie as back up."  
"Ok that's a point."  
Rachel relaxed and looked out of the window. Neal could tell she was thinking about something.  
"Neal, I think we need to clear something before we make a plan."  
"Sound like "We need to talk" and this never means something good."  
"I guess so." she turned to him.  
"You want to break up."  
"We never really were a couple. And you won't forget what happened once it all came back to you. I realized no matter I much I wanted it I can't stay with you."  
"If this is what you think I have to accept it." Neal said and went back to the oranges. She wasn't sure but Rachel thought she saw for a moment the same cold expression on him he wore when they met at this damn fort.  
"Neal..."  
"No, it's okay. You made your point clear but let me tell you one thing. This isn't really about me and what I might won't forget. It's mostly about you and your own fear. If you would really want to be with me you would take the risk and the responsibility for whatever might happen between us. You may not realize it but you're about to run again. I know what I'm talking about because I did the same over years. You took so many risks to finally bring us here and now you just want to end it? Why did you do it? Because you felt responsible for what happened or because you want to make up for the things you did? You know that it is was neither this nor the other thing. You could have shot me on more than one occasion, you could have taken me hostage to grant yourself a way but you didn't. And you gave the answer yourself. You said you couldn't hurt me because you love me. If it's really like that do you think you will ever get rid of that feeling if you run away now like you did so many times before?"  
"I can't... I just can't," Rachel whispered and left the kitchen in a hurry. Neal heard the bedroom door closing with a loud thud. He sighed and switched the stove off. For a few minutes he sat down at the kitchen table and thought about what to do. Finally Neal went upstairs and softly knocked on the bedroom door.  
"I don't want to talk, Neal. Please just go and let me alone for some time."  
"Rebecca..., I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said but it won't help neither you nor me if you run away when things get tough."  
"If that would be the case I wouldn't be here."  
"I don't mean your assignments, I talk about your personal life, your feelings and what you really want in life."  
"I don't know what a personal life really is..."  
"Maybe Rachel Turner doesn't but I think Rebecca Lowe knows this pretty well."  
"I can't stay with you. I mean what if I decide to stay with you and then I have to find out you can't forget who and how I was before?"  
"I know how you feel."  
"You don't."  
"Take an educated guess why things never got serious for real with Sara. She never let me forget what I did."  
"Oh come on that Barbie isn't woman enough for anything." Rachel burst out.  
"Jealous?" Neal asked with a smirk.  
"Because of her? Not the tiniest bit."  
"Becca..." he sat down next to her, "We just can try but it won't work out if we keep on throwing the past at each other. Who knows maybe one day there are little conmen/ mini agents running around driving Mozzie crazy."  
She chuckled about the thought what would happen in this combination.  
"So what do you suggest? A new start?"  
He smiled at her charming and reached out to shake hands.  
"Hi, I am Neal."  
She let her head drop unbelieving and started to chuckle.  
"Hi, I am Rebecca."  
"What brings you here?"  
"A stupid moron who can't keep away from danger."


	11. Chapter 11

Peter and Mozzie stared at the postcard like it was some rediscovered painting. The agent turned it around again and again hoping it would tell him something new.  
"I thought we were done with these games." Mozzie said reproachful.  
"I thought so too. But it's Neal's hand writing. I could tell it apart from every other after all these years. But I wish I could say what place he means when he writes:Where it all started."  
"That's easy. The card is addressed to you so he means the place you two met the first time face to face."  
"The bank."  
"Exactly." Mozzie lectured, "And the time is also clear."  
"It is. And he can be really happy I know he wants to meet us there tomorrow."  
"Yeah who would know you interest in Viking history would help you one day."  
Peter shot Mozzie a dirty look and put the postcard down.  
"You think Rachel will be with him?"  
"Hopefully not."  
"Mozzie..."  
"What? She tried to kill me!"  
"I know but we will need her help. It seems like she has more knowledge of this damn group than we have."  
Mozzie made a face like he ate something bad.  
"It would be the only way to make sure your bosses don't sue Neal for this whole thing."  
"Unfortunately yes. And like you pointed so nicely some days ago she might got played by those Phalanx guys as well."  
"But that doesn't excuse this poisoning thing." Mozzie mumbled under his breath. Peter glared at him and went to call Jones and Diana up in his office.  
"Something new on Caffrey?" Diana asked hoping for good news.  
"Yeah, he sent a postcard."  
"What? I hope this is no sick joke." Jones said and picked up the card.  
"It's not. What ever happened the last five days he seems to have a plan."  
"And that what worries me. It can't be good when SHE is involved." Mozzie said stern  
"Do you still hope she didn't got played?" Diana asked with a hint of a smirk.  
"Don't tell me anyone of you guys doesn't hope the same."  
The lack of denial made Mozzie look triumphantly.

"You know I hate being on the silver plate." Mozzie lamented for the sixth time since he and Peter took position in front of the bank.  
"Me neither and if you don't stop lamenting about that I will smash a greenhouse."  
Thankfully Mozzie shut up. A moment later a boy came to them.  
"Are you agent Burke?"  
"Yeah..."  
"This guy told me to give you this." the boy handed Peter a piece of paper and vanished. It was a notice to meet Neal in a cafe only a block away.  
It was a small one and it was easy to spot Neal and Rachel at the back of it quite snuggled up to each other and holding hands. The moment Neal spotted Peter and Mozzie his face lit up but kept silent till they sat down at their table.  
"Good to see you, Neal." Peter said honestly happy his friend was save.  
"Good to see you."  
"So what's this game of hide and seek about?"  
"We don't want to risk to end up six feet under." Rachel explained, "You found everything about Phalanx?"  
"Yeah, we got to Neal's apartment the morning after you played Bonnie and Clyde."  
"I am sorry it went that way. I didn't know how close you were and..."  
"We know about the brain washing. We found their operation center to keep Neal under control."  
"There was a whole operation center just because of me?" Neal asked a little bit too amused for Peter's liking.  
"Yeah and I can tell they needed it to make sure you do what they want."  
"Sounds like you wish you had the idea."  
"I had the anklet."  
"I am glad you have fun but could you tell us why we are here?" Mozzie stopped their banter.  
"We have a plan how to fight back Phalanx, make sure your higher ups will set Neal free and if everything goes as planned clear my name too." Rachel summed it up.  
"I assumed you have been set up after we found the surveillance videos and weekly reports about Neal.  
"They stored the surveillance feed?" Neal asked slightly uncomfortable.  
"Yes and I know what you want to ask. The answer is yes. I got told a certain person yelled "Stop that!" when he stumbled over it with Diana." Peter said with a devilish side glance to Mozzie.  
"Oh please we are all grown ups here." Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed.  
"That doesn't mean others has to witness it." Mozzie pouted upset.  
"Could we please come back to this plan?"  
"Good idea. We set up a meeting with one of their spokespersons. My team got access to their database two days ago and we copied everything we could." Rachel explained.  
"You want to blackmail them to leave you alone and clear you and Neal."  
"Fair deal I think."  
"At least no one gets shot or almost killed this time." Mozzie added.  
"Moz, could you please stop that?" Neal asked friendly.  
"Eventually..."  
"I still have a back up syringe." Rachel said with a threatening smile.  
"No one gets injected with anything." Neal said serious and looked between Mozzie and Rachel.  
"Back to the topic again. Where do you want to meet?" Peter snapped his fingers in front of their eyes.  
"Central Park." Rachel answered.  
"And when?" the agent asked annoyed.  
"In two days at noon. We told them what we want and what will happen if they don't play along."  
"Oh dear Lord..." Mozzie sighed.  
"I know, Moz, it's not perfect and not clean but the only way to solve it." Neal reassured his friend.  
"Are you sure she didn't use the fact you got brain washed?"  
"I am. I know it's hard to understand. I never resolved to those methods but there is no other way. They will continue to come after us."  
"I can't say I like this but Neal is right." Peter stated, "How can we help?"  
"We need back up in case the guy comes with his cavalry."  
"Consider it done. Where do you stay until then?"  
Neal and Rachel looked at each other and started to smile.

With a relieved breath Rachel closed the door of the hotel room and leaned with her back at it. She slipped out of her high heels and threw them in a corner to prevent Neal falling over it when he came a little later. The view out of the hotel window was amazing and she took in the lights of the thriving city underneath her. It must have been minutes she stood there when it suddenly knocked on the door. She expected Neal but a concierge stood in the hallway with a huge parcel in his hands.  
"Mrs. Montessi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your husband asked me to get this for you. A colleague will bring you the ordered dinner in an hour like you wished."  
"Thanks a lot." Rachel took the parcel with a slight frown and went to get a tip. Moments later she opened the gift from Neal and had to smile. She pulled out a couple of scented bath ingredients along with a some candles with the same scents, truffles and a soft green chemise. With the note to herself to slap him for this she smelled her way through the candles. About 30 minutes later she heard the door go open. Neal came over to her and placed a kiss on her temple.  
"Hey, where you've been?"  
"May seem odd to you but I went home to get me some clothes and I wanted to see June."  
"I bet she had a hard time to let you go and I also bet it was partly because of me."  
"Becca..."  
"No, it's okay. I guess I wouldn't react differently. I did horrible things, I deceived a lot of people, I invaded her home... maybe I have to sneak in when we want to meet."  
"She's not my mom who forbids me my girlfriend," Neal burst out laughing.  
"I know but for her you're a part of her family and she wants to protect you."  
"But without you I wouldn't be back here and I told her that. Just give it time, okay? June is a forgiving person."  
"Which other choice do I have?"  
"I see my present has arrived..."  
"Yeah, it did and I think we should put the "do not disturb" sign on the door as soon as we're finished with dinner... just to be safe."  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who has a hard time to keep his hands to himself."  
"Very funny, Mister! By the way... how did you manage it to get this suite?"  
"You know... the right amount of cash, some people who owe you favor."  
"I think I have an idea. And I can't remember I ever told you that sandalwood is one of my favorite scents. I don't think you found this in any file of me."  
"Every time we met you wore a perfume which contained it and it suits you very well."  
"And the chemise?"  
"I just thought the green would look perfect on you."  
"I guess you want to see if your assumption is right?"  
"Right now?"  
"After dinner..."


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile Mozzie was pacing impatiently in Diana's living room.  
"Could you please sit down? You're making me nervous.  
"Sorry, but I don't like it that this woman has the lead in this plan. She deceived us all and who knows if she isn't the real head behind Phalanx?"  
"Mozzie, we checked that. We even spoke with someone from her MI5 team earlier. You were with me when we copied those files."  
"And who tells you that they are who they pretend to be?"  
"I understand your concerns because she poisoned you and you want Neal to be safe but in this case I don't think Rachel is a threat at least not for us. I know you don't want to hear that but they looked happy together and it was her who brought Neal back to us."  
"Who know for whatever reason she did this! I've seen that way too often, Kate, Alex, Sara but it was never so bad like now."  
"If I wouldn't know better I would assume you're jealous."  
"What? No way."  
"As I said if I wouldn't know better..."  
"I just don't like how this is going and that Neal got brainwashed and she's by his side all the time. She could have put a trigger word into his head the days they were alone!"  
"Just for the record. It wasn't her who brainwashed him and Phalanx tried to delete or block any memory of him regarding her. You should really start to befriend yourself with the thought that she has true feelings for him and vice versa."  
"And that's why she deceived him?"  
"Says the right person, Agent Greutzner. Did Neal ever tell you about the voice mail message she left?"  
"He mentioned it but said it was just another ruse."  
Diana had to bite back a chuckle.  
"It was way more than that but Neal denied it."  
"How do you know?"  
"Easy guess. Neal was on the receiving end of his own conman game and his ego was hurt. He played the "I'm fine and I don't care" game to hide what was really going on even if Jones and Peter tried to convince him she said the truth at least this one time. And what do you think why did Rachel give up at the Fort? She could have taken Neal hostage herself to get a way out but she didn't."  
"Because she knew someone would keep her from going back in? I'm not convinced she's on our side until that meeting is done."  
"Your ego is hurt because she poisoned you."  
"That's just the icing on the cake," Mozzie added sarcastically.

A few hours later Neal and Rachel laid snuggled up in the king size bed of their hotel suite. A small chuckle escaped her throat.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I just realized I never spent so much time in bed when I had to hide and seek during an assignment."  
"Did you have company back then?"  
"Sometimes but mostly I was alone. But I have to say I could get used to this."  
"To what exactly?"  
"Spend more time with you like that."  
"So that means you will stay?"  
"I can't make any promises to you but if there is any chance I will. But if I have to support my team hunting down Phalanx. I have to join them but I'll come back to you."  
He pulled her closer and buried his nose in her neck.  
"I guess this means we should use every chance to be together."  
"Neal, we just had..."  
"I don't mean it this way." Neal laughed.  
"I couldn't be sure."  
"I can't recall you had a problem with it."  
"You are unbelievable." Rachel chuckled and sighed content.  
"What do you think how long it will take?"  
"Till we tracked them down?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I don't know. It can be years."  
"Hmmm..."  
"You are thinking about joining me again, don't you?"  
"Not only." he admitted.  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
His hands moved to her stomach and he looked at her serious.  
"I am sick of people wandering in and out of my life. The encounter with you showed me I can't move on like this. I wanted to retire from being a conman. You can picture how thrilled Moz was about it."  
"Not a tiniest bit."  
"No, but that's what I wanted to do when I came New York years ago."  
"He pulled you back into it?" she asked with a frown.  
"Somehow. It's not like he forced me. He showed me a way to make a lot of money with some effort and I thought it could be a good last score."  
"But because of Adler and Kate plans changed."  
"Yes and I won't let this happen again. I'll retire, become honest as much as I can get and finally settle down."  
"You know any other woman would be happy about it."  
"But you aren't?"  
"I know you, Neal. You are good at what you do and deep down inside yourself you love it. You grew up conning people. It became your defensive wall and no one can drop them that easy."  
"I never expected it to be easy. You know I like the challenge." Neal smiled confident.  
"It will be a lifelong challenge. It would be the same with me. You can't forget the stuff you trained for so long. I will always be careful and watch my surrounding. We would be an odd couple."  
"I don't think so."  
"No?" she asked surprised.  
"No. We are just careful because we know of the danger around us."  
"I know..." Rachel sighed and laid her head on his chest.  
"Now I would like to know what you think about?"  
"Nothing. I just want to lay here."  
With another sigh she closed her eyes.

Those two days went by faster then Neal liked. With all the planning and keeping Mozzie and Rachel from killing each other there was barely time to think about something else.  
The Central Park was full of people like always even if fall was about to come and days became chilly. Rachel stood next to him and no matter how much he protested against it she carried a hidden gun with her. She said she wanted to be save and not end up dead after this meeting. Neal knew Peter got the whole area surrounded with covered SWAT teams along with Rachel's team mates but non the less he got the feeling they missed something. She felt him tensing next to her when a tall slender man in a suit came to them.  
"You know him?" she whispered.  
"It's the spokesperson who gave me the poison."  
"Nice..."  
A few seconds later he was close enough to talk.  
"I am deadly sorry we have to meet on these term again, Neal."  
"Can't say the same."  
"You still can come back."  
"I have no intention. You played me."  
The spokesperson crocked a smile.  
"We? Not really. You wanted to be played."  
"Ok, cut that crap. You know what we want." Rachel stepped in. The man turned to her and looked her up and down analyzing.  
"Indeed we know, Miss Turner. We should have listened to our psychologist you are a possible threat. Be sure we won't do this mistake again."  
"Of course you won't because if you do the whole world will learn about those dirty little games you play." she shot back.  
"They aren't as little as you think." the spokesperson smiled content. Something about his whole behavior made Neal's neck tingle in foresight of something unexpected.  
"Non the less we want you to leave us alone and make the charges against her get dropped."  
"Oh you mean the charges of the murder of Agent David Siegel, Curtis Hagen and Daniel Lettemar."  
"Lettemar? What does he has to do with it?" Neal asked worried.  
"Your little girlfriend here shot him."  
"But he was still alive when we left."  
"He isn't anymore and I am sure if he gets found the ballistics will prove that her shots got him killed."  
"You bastard." Rachel hissed and twisted his arm behind his back. Neal put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Let him go. You know we can prove your innocent. If they ever want to press charges for anything it won't be murder and we got evidence that will show you did right."  
She let got of the spokesperson but glared at him.  
"I just want to know one thing."  
"What ever you want, Miss Turner."  
"Did you really want to let us go?"  
"No." the man smiled. Neal looked aside more out of the urge to see if Peter was still in sight when he spotted the aiming dots at Rachel's back and head. Within the blink of an eye hell break loose when Neal pushed her aside burying her underneath him the moment three shots got fired. He felt how two of them hit him in the left side of his back. The spokesperson fell next to them with a nice clear head shot. Jones and Peter hurried over to them with their guns drawn. They arrived the moment Rachel managed it to crawl free from under Neal.  
"Neal, can you hear me?"  
"I HATE getting shot..." Neal whispered pissed off.  
"Why the hell did you do this?" she yelled angry at him.  
"They aimed at you."  
"Where did it even come from?" Peter looked around saw how the SWAT team arrested two of their own colleagues.  
"I fucking don't care. Where are the damn paramedics?" Rachel shouted at Peter.  
"Hey, I am fine..." Neal tried to joke.  
"I am full of your blood! You are not!"  
"It doesn't seem to hit vital organs..." Jones tried to analyze the wounds while they waited for the ambulance. Even with one around for safety reasons they took way to long for all of them.  
"You ok?" Neal asked Rachel.  
"I am but if you ever dare to play human bullet proof vest again I shoot you personally."  
"How did you know it?" Peter asked to keep Neal awake.  
"I looked aside and saw the dots."  
"But who shot the Phalanx guy?"  
"I guess that was me." one of Rachel's team said. She looked up and saw her two team mates standing behind Peter.  
"I was never so happy to have you guys."  
"Yeah, I know I am good."  
"Damn this hurts." Neal coughed. Finally the paramedics arrived and started to care for Neal. Peter pulled everyone a few steps aside.  
"What do we do now?"  
"We will sent them a message." the other team mate of Rachel said.  
"They didn't plan to accept the deal." Jones stated.  
"They didn't. I think we have some work to do. We're preparing to leave. Where can we pick you up?"  
Rachel looked at her team and slowly shook her head.  
"I'm not coming with you. It is over. Please do whatever is necessary to hunt them down but I'm out of it. I have to stay with him, guys." Rachel told a bit embarrassed. Her team mates just looked at each other and smiled.  
"You know how to reach us. Good luck, girl."  
A little clueless Peter watched her team leave.  
"What was that about?"  
"I retired."  
"When?"  
"In just this moment."

Peter ran up and down in the waiting area of the hospital. Neal was still in for surgery. Rachel went to change after Diana brought her some fresh clothes. For a twentieth time since they arrived at the hospital his phone went off because Mozzie called for an update. He refused to come as long as Rachel was there too. The sound of high heels announced her coming back from the wash rooms but to his surprise it was June who entered the waiting area.  
"June?"  
"How is he?"  
"Stable but they need to get the bullets out. He had a lot of luck. I guess Moz sent you?"  
"He called me, yes." the older lady smiled and handed Peter a coffee.  
"Sometimes you are heaven sent."  
"Hope so. Is it true he took the bullets for this woman?"  
"Yes. June, see... I know you want to protect him but she isn't as bad as we think. She got played and deceived like we."  
"I know. Neal came to me two days ago. His love for her never got lost."  
"And it seem to deepen in this time they were on their own." Peter rubbed his face to feel more awake.  
"It didn't deepen." Rachel came around the corner hugging herself.  
"Are you sure?" June asked astonished.  
"I am. He would have caught this bullet before he found out what I am. He forgave me, that's all."  
"I think it's more than that." the older lady smiled.  
"Why should it?"  
"When Neal came to see me he asked me if I mind you staying at the penthouse after all this is finished and you move on."  
"I should have known." Rachel smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Because we had a conversation about this two days ago. I can only apologize for any kind of trouble I caused. If you feel uncomfortable with me staying in your house I understand it..."  
"It's okay. I know Neal wants to have you around and I want him to be happy."  
"Thank you. Did we hear anything new?"  
"No, not yet."  
"But it can't be that bad. I heard some paramedics talking about him after he got there and I've been outside to call my babysitter," Diana said with a slight chuckle.  
"What did they say?"  
"That Neal lamented about his suit being ruined by blood and bullet holes."  
Even though Rachel still felt guilty she couldn't avoid to laugh.  
"Oh my gosh, you would bet there are bigger things to worry about than your suits after catching two bullets."  
"So you shouldn't worry much. Neal will be fine again and a massive pain in the ass when he's on sick leave and has to stay at home."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, he rarely gets sick and if he does it's hard to convince him that he should better stay at home. Once he had caught the flu but non the less he went to work while running a high fever. Before we could make him understand he's better off at home he infected at least 5 other agents and wondered why so many people were on sick leave when he came back."  
"Sounds like a challenge."  
"Since we don't plan to put the anklet back on we can't put him under house arrest."  
"You don't plan to put it back?"  
"No, at the moment you two are our prime witnesses in this case." Peter said with a smile.  
"Thank you."  
"Thank us when Neal escapes you the first time." Diana laughed.  
"I think I can keep him from this."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Peter groaned perfectly knowing what she meant.

Neal woke up feeling fuzzy and his mind clouded. He wanted to get up but the sudden dizziness made him decide otherwise. With a sloppy movement he rubbed his eyes. The next moment he felt the weight of someone next to his other arm and he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Becca?" he asked with a hoarse whisper. She stirred and blinked before she smiled at him.  
"Hey..."  
"Hey..."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Drugged..."  
"Yeah the narcotics will need some time."  
"How late?"  
She looked at her watch.  
"Past two in the morning. Peter made sure they let me stay with you."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, I don't want to know what he told but I don't care."  
Neal smiled at her boyish.  
"I like to see you more."  
"I like to see you too." she chuckled, "And you can be really happy. It seems like you had a whole army of guardian angels."  
"Why?"  
"The bullet neither hit an organ nor a major artery. Non the less you bled like hell. They want to keep you for at least a week."  
"Can't I go home?"  
"And make me your nurse?" Rachel asked amused.  
"Sounds perfect..."  
"Oh no way, Mister. You aren't allowed to do sports or have sex until your wounds healed almost completely."  
"Means?"  
"At least three weeks. IF you are a good boy. But..."  
"But?" Neal asked hopefully.  
"But I will stay with you."  
"You will?"  
"Yes, I will."  
"How long?"  
"As long as you want me."  
Neal looked at her clueless and rubbed his eyes again.  
"I think I have hallucinations from the narcotics."  
"Why?"  
"I think you said you will stay forever."  
"Forever is a long time but yes."  
"And your team?"  
"I retired. I need to make it official but my team already knows."  
"Why?"  
"Neal, because of you. I can't run anymore. I've finally found a place where I can feel at home. Even after all that happened you still opened up your heart for me. And you caught two bullets for me. Not many people would have done that for someone like me."  
"Becca, I love you and without you I would be still with them. But the most important thing is do you want to stay?"  
"Why you're asking?"  
"As you said I'm used to being a conman and you're used to your lie as a trained agent. Can you let it go? Are you sure you won't get bored with just one life and one identity?"  
"I felt comfortable being Rebecca Lowe, I had a nice job... okay, until I lost it because of a certain someone and I met an amazing guy."  
"Really? Who is he? Must be one hell of a guy if you like him."  
"Well you know, he's very handsome, smart, charming, sometimes stubborn like a mule but a true gentleman. I think he's a keeper."  
"Sounds like you're very happy."  
"I am and I'm really sure I want to stay with you. But now you should sleep, my wounded hero."  
"Do you stay here?"  
"I do because I bet Mozzie will be at your place, drinking wine and installing some surveillance to make sure I won't kill you or anyone else. He refused to come while I'm here with you."  
"He will get over it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Just give it time."  
"Your favorite statement recently."  
"It's true. He could get over a lot other things. He will."  
"At least your team and June seemed to befriend themselves with the thought I will stay and stick around."  
"I told you."  
"Yeah I know. Smartass."


	13. Chapter 13

It was Neal's third day in the hospital and he was bored out of his mind. Rachel had to spent the whole day at the FBI giving her statement. He was close to call a nurse to ask for something to read at least when Mozzie came in armed with his satchel and a pick nick basket.  
"Do I want to know how you sneaked this past the nurses?"  
"Simple. I told them hospital food doesn't contains the important ingredients you need to recover." Mozzie replied serious.  
"So I guess it's not coincidental you waited for today to come?"  
"No, I don't want to cross her path again. Since you started working with the suit I got almost killed two times! And she ruined my score."  
"Score?" Neal wondered.  
"Yeah, to not get almost killed by this lifestyle."  
"That what this is about?"  
"Not only but it made it worse."  
"You are one of a kind."  
"You too. Catch two bullets for her. Not the smartest move."  
"What shall I say? But do you want me to starve?"  
"No, I hope to get you out of here faster." Mozzie put the basket down and started to unpack a couple of small plastic containers. The moment Neal smelled the fresh coffee he sighed longing.  
"If I get some coffee I am happy for the moment."  
"I thought so." Mozzie chuckled and searched for a cup, "But you own me a lot of answers."  
"What ever you want to know, Moz."  
"So tell me, mon frère, why did you stay with her? At some point you memory should have come back about her."  
"It did. But it was piece by piece mostly because of something she mentioned. They wanted me to forget about her and I only could remember her face and some feelings. When she stood on my doorstep I was plain happy she was real."  
"And she used it."  
"No, this guy, Lettemar, was a regular guest. I think they saw her in the surveillance feed and decided to get rid of her. She shot in self defense."  
"I don't care why she shot."  
"Mozzie..."  
"Neal, I want to understand how you could switch from playing all fine and peachy to going back to her."  
"It's hard to explain."  
"Give it a try." Mozzie starred Neal down.  
"I realized Jones and Peter were right. She wanted to stay, to give up this life and tell me everything. I didn't want it to see because I was angry with myself I fell for a con."  
"We all did. I followed her for two days and didn't notice anything!"  
"See, she is good. Maybe even better then I am."  
"Do you become modest?" Mozzie asked amused and handed Neal some self made vegetable soup.  
"Dream on. But like you once said: I recognize a talent when I see one."  
"Yeah and you know where this talent ended."  
"I know." Neal replied sad and dug into the soup. Mozzie let his head drop with a sigh and started to pick nervous on the baguette he brought.  
"You love her."  
"I do."  
"You think she is honest this time?"  
"She searched for me. I think I can't ask for more."  
"Maybe you are right. June said you will stay in the penthouse again?"  
"I will?"  
"Seems like you fell for a female conspiracy."  
"It seems like that. And Moz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for the food."

Tired and worn out Rachel fell into Neal's bed in the penthouse. She brought their stuff in the morning before she had to go to the FBI and was more than glad she could sleep somewhere else than the suit even if it was lonely without him. It was about ten minutes later and she still laid there like a bug on his back when the door went open.  
"Can I come in?" Mozzie peaked around the corner.  
"You are already in." Rachel replied.  
"I just want to make sure I won't get attacked."  
"Mozzie, I am too tired to do anything."  
"Good." he came in and took a seat on the couch close to the bed.  
"What do you want?"  
"I talked to Neal today."  
"And?"  
"What are your plans with him?"  
She pulled herself in a sitting position and sighed.  
"Ok, you might think I am back to finish my job or use him for something else but I swear every blood oath you know that's not the case."  
"You almost killed me."  
"Almost... I hoped that Neal's team is smart enough to follow my trails."  
"You never had an antidote?"  
"No but this doesn't mean I wanted to kill you. I..."  
"You did it because it hurt Neal without hurting him."  
"Yeah. I am sorry. Mozzie I know you are his best friend and you are protective of him. I didn't plan this."  
He narrowed his eyes.  
"Diana let me see through the evidence you left behind."  
"Why did you do this?" she asked worried.  
"Neal mentioned a voicemail message you left shortly before they blew your cover."  
"Oh my gosh, why did you do this?"  
"I wanted to know if the suits were right about you."  
"And you came to what conclusion?"  
Mozzie started to smile.  
"You really want to stay as someone else?"  
"Yes, I do. I retired."  
"You know I can help you."  
"I know but why?"  
"Because of Neal. I never saw him that happy before."  
"So you are ok with me?"  
"I am." Mozzie got up but turned around to her again, "But if you hurt him no one will ever find your corpse."  
"I know. Mozzie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being such a good friend to Neal."  
"I do my best."

About four weeks, thousands apology gifts to the nurses and tons of smuggled meals later Neal finally could leave the hospital. With a broad smile he waited for Rachel to get him. He was more than surprised when he saw Mozzie coming with her and neither she nor he tried to rip each others throats.  
"I think I am still on meds." Neal stated when Mozzie took the bag.  
"No, you aren't I am your driver."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't feel well. I guess I caught a stomach bug or something." Rachel explained.  
"Yeah and I already needed to catch you because you don't drink enough."  
"Catch her?"  
"I felt dizzy, that's all Neal. Nothing to worry about and yes I was at the doctors and they are running blood tests to rule out something bad."  
"That's good but today you will rest and I take care of you." Neal said serious.  
"I told you so." Mozzie smirked.  
"I am surrounded by smartasses..."  
"And you will have to deal with us till the end of time."  
"I need to do something against it." Rachel growled and got a calming kiss on her temple.  
"Now let's move. I can't wait to leave the hospital."  
"I thought so."


End file.
